Los Protegidos
by WeirdRaccoon
Summary: Las relaciones entre padres e hijos siempre son diferentes y dependen de los tipos de personalidad. ¿Cómo es la vida de Bruce Wayne y sus 'protegidos? [cortos donde se muestra un poco de sus relaciones. Advertencia de groserias por Damian y Jason -aunque muy pocas-]
1. Chapter 1

_¡Feliz año nuevo! _

Robin saltó a la espalda de Kid Flash, Artemis rodó los ojos cuando su novio comenzó a correr por la Atalaya, su mejor amigo a la espalda y ambos gritando 'Feliz Año Nuevo' a todos los que se les cruzaban en el camino.

Batman fue uno de ellos.

Tenía un gorro lleno de brillantina, su capa también estaba salpicada con brillos.

Eso hizo que Kid Flash derrapara hasta frenar completamente, Robin saltó de su espalda y al ver a su mentor, le dio tal ataque de risa que Kid Flash, sin temor a desaparecer bajo la batimirada, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen frente a él (Solo sonreír, no era tan bobo como para reírse del murciélago)

Superman llegó volando por detrás de Batman, con una cámara en la mano. Robin dejó de reir por un momento y se puso frente a su mentor haciendo bizcos. Kid Flash cargó a Artemis y la sacó del fondo a tiempo de que el flash de la cámara de Clark iluminaba la habitación.

Luego Robin saltó a la espalda de Superman y ambos salieron volando hacia otro pasillo, escapando de la batimirada de Batman, quién ya tenía un batarang preparado en la mano.

Diana llegó en ese momento y vio a Bruce, reprimiendo su propia sonrisa se acercó.

-¿Clark? - Preguntó la princesa.

Batman asintió y guardó el batarang.

-Me da gusto no ser él, - comentó Diana, permitiendo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

El caballero de la noche volvió a asentir, permitiendo a su vez, una sonrisa misteriosa mientras seguía el rastro de su protegido y el hombre de acero.

-¿Acaso Batman sonrió? - Preguntó Wally con miedo.

Él y Artemis seguían viendo eso, Diana los miró y los saludó mientras se iba dirección contraria del murciélago.

Artemis asintió lentamente.

-¡Debemos advertirle a Robin! - Continuó KF - ¡Su vida está en peligro!

Artemis le dio un zape sin mucha fuerza.

-Cálmate, Salvavidas, - dijo - ¿qué es lo peor que Batman puede hacer?

Ante la mirada que le envió su novio, Artemis preparó su arco.

-Tienes razón, - dijo, su mirada cambiando de tranquila a asustada, - hay que encontrarlo antes que Batman.

Corrieron detrás del vigilante de cd. Gótica, esperando encontrarlo aún en busca de las únicas personas con la confianza necesaria para llevarse con el caballero de la noche.

Lástima que llegaron tarde.

El hombre conocido como su 'mejor amigo' estaba en el suelo, entre su cabello había una roca verde del tamaño de una canica. El protegido, estaba colgando del techo, una cuerda atada a su tobillo, envuelto en su propia capa y debajo de él estaba su cinturón.

-Si están de su lado - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolos saltar - sufrirán el mismo destino.

Robin se volvió a reir, ya estaba poniéndose un poco rojo, sabiendo que su mentor estaba jugando (creyendo que su mentor estaba jugando).

Los otros dos adolescentes, en cambio, intercambiaron miradas de pánico y Wally cargó a su novia y salió como Flash.

-¡Feliz año nuevo, Rob! - Gritaron antes de salir.

Batman giró para quedar de frente a los otros dos 'héroes'.

Superman levantó un poco la cabeza y lo miró entre adolorido y risueño, la pequeña pieza de kriptonita no le hacía un verdadero daño.

Robin también lo miró, sonriente como siempre.

-¿Algo que decir en su defensa? - Preguntó Batman, una mirada que sólo los dos frente a él sabían, era de juego/broma.

Clark dejó caer su cabeza, se podía notar que estaba riendo.

-Hum...- dijo el adolescente - ¿Feliz año nuevo?

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**Sí, sí... falta un día... pero otra vez estaré fuera de sociedad y no tendré internet... ni compu... así que eh aquí el primer capitulo de una 'historia' de cortos... je je je...**

**Eventualmente saldrán Jason, Tim y Damián. Quiero tratar de exponer los cambios en la vida y pensamientos de Bruce al ir recibiendo a sus niños :9**

**Yep, DaddyBat's here**

**Voy a usar festividades mexicanas porque soy de México y la verdad me acomodo más con eso, aunque siendo sinceros, hago bromas el 1 de Abril y me disfrazo el 31 de octubre... así que podemos decir que serán cosas al azar :D**

**Les deseo un buen año nuevo y que les vaya bien con sus propósitos :9**


	2. Chapter 2

Jason despertó, mejor dicho lo despertaron, y lo primero que hizo fue gruñirle a su parlanchín hermano de 14 años.

-¡Jason! ¡Despierta, levantate ya! - gritaba Dick, saltando sobre la cama - ¿No te emociona ver lo que te trajeron?

Jason volvió a gruñir.

-Dick...- murmuró entre dientes - solo déjame dormir.

Dick dejó de saltar y miró al niño de 10 años como si no entendiera nada.

-No hablas enserio, ¿verdad? - Preguntó el adolescente.

Jason sólo volvió a gruñir, entonces soltó un gemido de dolor cuando golpeó el suelo.

-¡DICK! - gritó, quitándose la sabana de encima y fulminando al otro chico.

Dicho niño rió y giró en la cama mientras Jason se levantaba y trataba de golpearlo con la almohada, pero el primer chico maravilla esquivó y corrió escaleras abajo.

-¡DICK! ¡Vuelve aquí! - Gritaba Jason mientras lo perseguía, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando entró a la sala.

Bajo el gran árbol de navidad, había más juguetes de los que había visto en toda su vida, aunque, sinceramente, no habían sido muchos.

Pudo ver uno de sus tenis encima de unas cajas y se acercó a verlas, olvidando su deseo de asesinar a su hermano.

Encontró un Xbox one, una laptop, un carro a control remoto, una bicicleta, un par de videojuegos y un balón de basketball, entre otras cosas.

-¿Y bien? - Preguntó Dick a su espalda, observando cuidadosamente la reacción del menor, quién sólo se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó él, fingiendo que no le importaba.

-¿Quieres estrenar el balón? - Preguntó Dick con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Él también tenía uno de sus tenis en la sala, debajo había varias cajas pero Jason no las vio bien ya que el adolescente agarró el balón y salió corriendo directo a la cancha que había en el patio.

Después de jugar toda la mañana, Alfred por fin salió y los llamó a desayunar.

-¿Tú qué tienes? - Preguntó Jason con la boca llena de tocino.

-Algunas cosas - dijo Dick misteriosamente - lo principal es un par de armas de Gotcha.

Jason, al escuchar eso, intercambio una sonrisa misteriosa con él. En ese momento Bruce entró a la cocina, pero no le dio tiempo de saludar ya que sus dos niño salieron corriendo a la sala.

-¿Amo Bruce? - Lo llamó Alfred - ¿Debo recordarle que el joven Richard recibió dos pistolas de paintball y muchas municiones?

Bruce no respondió. Agarró su plato y se dirigió a su oficina, específicamente al reloj que adornaba una pared, y entró a refugiarse en la cueva.

* * *

Dick se movía despacio, oculto en las sombras, escuchando atentamente a cualquier sonido. Su arma preparada en sus manos y sus gafas, con tecnología de Waynetech, ayudándolo a ver el detalle de las cosas.

La cueva parecía más silenciosa de normal, y él sabía que Bruce estaba ahí abajo, lo que significaba que el hombre sabía que lo andaban cazando, y eso significaba que debía tener cuidado. Escuchó como Jason disparaba y aceleró su paso.

* * *

Bruce sonreía de oreja a oreja, haciendo que los otros dos hombres frente a él se preguntaran si era el fin del mundo.

Dick no pudo contener la risa cuando vio a Barry Allen y Oliver Queen llenos de pintura.

-Jason gana - dijo Bruce, mientras el velocista y arquero miraban, aún sorprendidos, a dicho niño.

Jason les sonrió, haciendo que los adultos sintieran un escalofrío.

-SóloveníamosarecordartequeenlanochehayreunionenlaAtalaya - dijo Barry, dirigiéndose a los tubos zeta de nuevo.

Oliver suspiró, lanzando una fugaz mirada de reproche al chico maravilla riendo en el suelo.

-Nos vemos en la noche, Bruce - dijo y siguió a su rápido amigo - me debes un traje nuevo.

Bruce giró y miró directo a sus hijos, uno de pie con una sonrisa egocéntrica en su rostro, y otro en el suelo retorciéndose de risa.

-¿Les gustaron sus regalos? - Preguntó Bruce, acercándose a un cajón de la baticomputadora.

-Claro - Jason se encogió de hombros - no están mal.

–¡Sus caras! - Siguió riendo Dick, Jason rodó los ojos.

-Les alegrará saber que yo también recibí un regalo - dijo Bruce, misteriosamente - y que a diferencia de Queen o Allen, yo sí sé esquivar balas de pintura.

En ese momento, Dick dejó de reír y lo miró sospechosamente antes de abrir mucho los ojos y correr hacia las sombras de nuevo.

-¡Sálvese quien pueda! - Gritó - ¡Jay, corre!

Jason miró como Dick desaparecía, miró de nuevo a Bruce y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al verlo con su propia arma de paintball.

\- Uh oh... - Murmuró, luego salió corriendo tras su hermano, mientras esquivaba un par de balas.

* * *

Alfred miró a sus niños durmiendo en el sofá, no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza al pensar en lo difícil que sería limpiar la pintura de la tela. Sacó una cámara y se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaban los murciélagos.

Bruce estaba sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás, Dick recargado en su hombro derecho y Jason en su brazo izquierdo con la boca ligeramente abierta. Los tres tenían cabello, cara y ropa llena de pintura.

-Gané yo - murmuró Alfred, sonriendo a la foto y guardándola como el tesoro que era.

¿Quién pensaría que Bruce se divertiría jugando con dos chicos a llenarse de pintura?

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! ¿Y bien, qué les parece? Dejen review con critica y o pizza XD**

**Bueno, si lo saben que bien... se supone que llegan los reyes magos y dejan regalos... wuuu! (como tengo un hermano pequeño a mi me siguen trayendo cosas, aunque ya no son muchas como antes... humm) **

**En fin... este año yo quería un Xbox one y no me lo dieron 3: supongo que me lo tendré que comprar yo... si tan solo pudiera ahorrar (xD) debo admitir que no se me ocurría nada (no mencioné la rosca porque simplemente no me quedaba en ningún lugar) y decidi que las apariciones de los diferentes chicos maravilla serán como al azar, ya que esta historia no tiene historia en realidad ._. uy**

**Feliz día de reyes! Gracias a los reviews que dejaron la ultima vez :D**

**Por cierto, ya regresé a la escuela... y los demás regresan hasta el 7! (muero de flojeraaaa) y no tengo internet en mi casa (pero mi vecino sí! 7u7) así que si no subo pronto es porque no tengo tiempo... o internet... o morí... o simplemente procrastino por otro mundo, pero trataré de publicar otro de esta historia la prox semana, esta vez, saldrá Tim!**

**Que reciban muchos regalos!**

**p.d ¿Quién de ustedes pagará los tamales? Mi hermano lo hará, y si no tienen la costumbre de partir rosca y comer tamales.. ¿Quieren pizza? :D**


	3. Enfermo

Tos.

Otra vez tos.

Un gemido.

El sonido de la tele al encenderse, seguido del intro de los Looney Tunes.

Otra vez tos y otro gemido.

Bruce se levantó lentamente de la cama, atento a cualquier otro sonido que su protegido hiciera, como no escuchaba pasos en las escaleras o en el pasillo, supo que Alfred no lo escuchaba o ya estaría ahí con una taza de té y quizá un plato de caldo caliente. Bruce, al ser Batman, sí que escuchaba, y no soportaba la idea de su protegido sufriendo ni por un dolor de garganta, peor aún, era Dick de quién hablamos, y todos sabemos que ni siquiera se puede reír a gusto cuando duele. Dick ama reír. Eso lo haría más insoportable para el pequeño.

Cuando estuvo fuera, se decidió por ir a la cocina y preparar él mismo un té, eligió limón con miel esperando que el endulzante y el agua caliente aliviaran un poco el dolor. Recordaba muy bien un invierno en que él se enfermó, la garganta le dolía cada que tragaba y tosía, si hubiera hablado, seguramente le hubiera dolido también. Alfred lo había curado con té, caldo y mucho tiempo en cama viendo unas películas.

Sí que lo recordaba…

Fue el primer invierno sin sus padres.

Volvió a subir directo a la habitación de Dick, se seguían escuchando pequeños gemidos ahogados y tos. Entró y lo vio hecho un ovillo debajo de sus cobijas, la cabeza apenas afuera para ver la tele que pasaba a Bugs Bunny jugando al peluquero con el cazador calvo. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a su tutor en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-¿Bruce? – Dick le bajó el volumen a la tele, como si a eso hubiera ido el adulto – lo siento si te desperté, no creí que estuviera muy fuerte.

Bruce negó con la cabeza, dejando la taza en la mesita de noche, a un lado de la cama del pre-adolescente, sin perder el hecho de que Dick habló con más esfuerzo de lo normal y apenas y se escuchó.

-No, está bien así – dijo Bruce con aire paternal, luego fue directo al punto - ¿Qué tanto te duele?

Dick lo miró con cara de niño atrapado por un segundo antes de sonreír inocentemente. Bruce sacudió la cabeza. Lo hizo tomar el té, preocupándose cada vez que el pequeño hacia muecas de dolor al tragar.

-Te llevaré al doctor – decía Bruce, aunque sabía que a su protegido no le gustaban ni las medicinas ni las inyecciones a menos que fueran el antídoto para algo de los lunáticos en disfraz.

-Estoy bien – repetía el chico, restándole importancia – solo es tos.

-Pero duele, ¿no? – preguntaba su guardián.

-Oye – sonreía Dick – sé soportar el dolor, ¿recuerdas?

Bruce no podía evitar poner los ojos en blanco y alborotar el cabello del menor.

* * *

Alfred despertó un poco aprisa esa mañana, quizá sus dos muchachos fueran lo suficiente silenciosos para él, pero sabía cuándo algo andaba mal. Por ejemplo esa mañana, Bruce no estaba en su habitación y Dick no se había levantado, siendo siempre el primero en llegar a la cocina.

Entró a la habitación de Dick y se encontró con protegido y guardián acurrucados en la cama, una taza vacía a un lado y el control del televisor en el piso, debajo de la mano colgando de Dick, quien tenía la nariz un poco roja.

Esa tarde, Dick vio las mismas películas que Bruce cuando era niño, y Bruce las miró de nuevo, sin despegarse por más de 5 segundos del lado de su niño. Alfred no pudo más que reprender un poco al menor porque –después de un pequeño alboroto- logró ponerle un termómetro y se dieron cuenta que tenía fiebre.

-No me inyectarán ¿verdad? – preguntó un poco asustado.

-Dick, no es la primera vez que te inyectan – suspiró Bruce - ¿Olvidas los antídotos y vacunas?

-Pero no es…– comenzó Dick, pero Alfred lo interrumpió.

-Descuide, joven Dick – lo calmó – no haremos tal cosa si se toma esto.

Le tendió un vaso con lo que parecía jugo de uva. Dick lo olfateo un poco y lo miró sospechosamente, al final se encogió de hombros y se lo bebió de un solo golpe.

Bruce miraba a Alfred un poco confundido, luego notó que Dick parecía estar luchando por no cerrar los ojos y sonrió. Cuando el chico se dejó caer en la almohada, profundamente dormido, Alfred miró a Bruce.

-La doctora Thompinks está esperando fuera – informó – creo que será mejor que le avise que ya puede entrar.

Bruce no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.

**Hola chicos!**

**Como habrán imaginado - o no - me siento mal xc y pues se me ocurrió esto. Espero no esté aburrido o algo... Sinceramente, no sé que tengo, entonces no sé que tiene Dick... En fin... no le digan a nadie que tengo fiebre xD es un secreto entre Tommy y yo :9**

**Abriguense, hace frío :S (al menos en el DF hace frio :c) y tomen juguito, iba a ponerlo pero me gustó más el té... no sé por qué... y sí, el 'jugo de uva' es jugo de uva con drogas para dormir (no exactamente, pero es la idea xD)**

**Buenas noches :3 y gracias por los reviews, me inspiran a continuar :D**

**PD. Creo que no lo había dicho así que lo diré ahora: No tiene continuidad... Ni secuencia... Es solo Bruce con sus pequeños n.n **


	4. ¿Es vital?

**Antes que lo lean, tengan en cuenta que Jason tiene 16 (5o, prepa), Dick 19 (Uni) y Tim 13 (2o, secu). También, la Academia Gotica tiene secundaria y preparatoria juntas, por eso Tim y Jason están en el mismo lugar. :D Ahora sí, leyan n.n**

* * *

"¿Qué es la solvatacion?"

"Explica el término Tensión Superficial."

"Si una persona ingiere dos cervezas de 250ml cada una, cuya concentración es de 4.8% v/v en alcohol, calcula la masa del planeta Plutón."

Esperen...

Plutón ni siquiera es un planeta.

Y esa no era la pregunta pero claramente era lo que el segundo Robin entendió.

Jason suspiró y golpeó con el lápiz la orilla de la banca. Su maestra de química lo miró con una ceja levantada.

Esto era increíble.

Sabía reconocer fórmulas, crear antídotos, separar toxinas y ¡No podía con un simple examen sobre agua!

Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en la paleta.

-Oww..- eso fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Algunos de los de su alrededor lo miraron extraño, algunos soltaron risitas y los demás siguieron con su propio examen.

-¿Jason? - Llamó la profesora-¿Algún problema?

Era tan paranoica como Bruce, quizá más.

-Sólo la masa de Plutón - murmuró para sí mismo. Levantó la cabeza - ninguno.

Sonrió y volvió a dirigir su vista a la hoja frente a él. Hizo una mueca y siguió golpeando el pupitre.

"Vamos, Todd," pensó, "puedes hacerlo, copiamos todas las tareas de Dick, sólo trata de recordar..."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

-¿Cómo les fue en sus exámenes? - Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos cuando salieron.

-Bien, aunque el examen de física tenía algunos errores - mencionó Tim - se los mostré al maestro y los corregimos.

Dick sonrió a su pequeño hermano nerd.

-¡Eso es genial, Timmy! ¿Qué tal tú, Jay? - Miró a su otro hermano, éste no parecía tan feliz.

-¿Qué? - Dijo, casi a la defensiva, haciendo que Dick entrecerrara los ojos.

-¿Qué tal tu examen? - Repitió.

Jason bufó.

-Bien, ¿podemos irnos ya?

Dick suspiró y decidió dejar el tema.

Durante el trayecto a la mansión, Tim y Dick intercambiaban anécdotas de la escuela (Jason podría haber saltado por la ventana) hasta que llegó el tema del examen de Jason, otra vez.

-Pero siempre hay temas que por más que leas y compares, no se te queda en la cabeza - dijo el mayor al menor, viendo de reojo al de en medio - como por ejemplo el tema de agua, era tan simple que lo olvidaba. Y hacer porcentajes es mucho más fácil cuando tienes la baticomputadora.

Jason no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué Dick siempre se quería meter?

-Está bien, no me fue tan mal - dijo y bajó de la limo, Alfred lo miró extrañado y los otros dos batiniños se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Escuché que te fue mal en un examen? - Bruce entró a la habitación sin siquiera molestarse en llamar. Se encontró a su segundo hijo tirado en el suelo boca abajo.

-Está bien, Bruce, no es como que vaya a reprobar el año - respondió Jason.

Bruce se sentó en la cama y esperó. Jason suspiró.

-Mira, Bruce, - comenzó, sentándose en flor de loto - quizá debí haber repasado más el tema y todo, lo sé, pero tranquilo, no debes preocuparte.

Bruce levantó una ceja.

-¿No debo preocuparme? - Suspiró - Jason, puedes pedir ayuda. Tal vez creas que no la necesitas pero aquí estoy yo, está Dick, Tim incluso Alfred. Podemos ayudarte a estudiar.

Jason rodó los ojos.

-Estoy bien, Bruce, sólo fue éste.

-¿Seguro? - Preguntó el mayor. Jason asintió y sacó su mochila de debajo de la cama, esculcó un momento antes de sacar una hoja, y se la tendió a Bruce.

Bruce lo leyó y poco a poco frunció el ceño.

-¿Esto es vital? - Preguntó, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta - ¿De qué serviría saber la masa de Plutón?

Jason no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras su padre salía gritando el nombre de Alfred.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

-¿Ya no hay dudas? - preguntó una exasperada maestra, en el pizarrón una fórmula sobre la moralidad.

Los alumnos -la gran mayoría- miraba el pizarrón con sus mentes divagando otras tierras lejanas o lo que esperaba en el refrigerador de sus casas.

Jason no lo soportó. Levantó la mano y la mestra lo miró, esperando alguna pregunta.

-Oiga, profesora - dijo Jason, sonriendo descaradamente - ¿esto es vital?

* * *

**Listo? Ya lo leyeron...**

**Push...**

**En realidad no me convenció mucho cómo suena el final, pero meh... Estoy segura que algún día le preguntaré eso a mis profesoras de química y biología (ya saben... cuando ya no puedan sacarme y reprobarme -son bien... enojonas-)**

_**Take:**_ **We', en vex de estar haciendo estas chingaderas ponte a estudiar para los exámenes, luego te quejas que sales mal.**

**¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**

_**Take:**_ **Pues nada, aquí solo viendo tus mamadas, estás bien pend-**

**TAKE! Niños leyendo...**

_**Take:**_ **¿Me vale madres, le pusiste T por algo, ¿no? Además, ni sabes quién pinchis lee esto, dah...**

**Ayyyy... estependejo (-.\\) EN FIN, díganme qué piensan, ¿cuál es la materia que -desde su perspectiva- es una total perdida de tiempo? ¿Mate? ¿Quimica? ¿Fisica? ¿Biología? ¿Historia? ¿Todas?**

**Y gracias por los reviews! me animan a procrastinar y escribir historias :D**

_**Take:**_**Procrast- que pendeja (xD)**

**¡Tú ni hables, baboso!**

**Si tienen una idea y quieren compartirla pueden hacerlo, me refiero a que trataré de escribirla y a no decepcionarlos n.n **


	5. Día del padre

-¿Qué le darás a tu padre, Dick?

La voz de esa mujer era tan dulce…

Podías sentir el amor en cada palabra cuando le hablaba a su pequeño de 5 años frente a ella.

-Pa'i – sonrió el pequeño, mirando a su madre con sus enormes ojos azules brillando de inocencia.

-Okey – asintió su madre, acercando una hoja y unos crayones al lugar de su hijo – un dibujo, será.

Después de unas cuantas risas, pegamento y pintura extra, ambos Grayson tenían huellitas en el rostro, papel en el cabello y una carta con un dibujo lista para cuando Jhon terminara de ayudar a acomodar las cosas para el acto de esa noche.

-Feliz día, papi – dijo Dick, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre mientras él, sentado en el sillón del remolque, sonreía a su pequeña y feliz familia.

* * *

Jason suspiró.

Ese día era estúpido.

Más estúpido que todos los demás días.

Y lo peor era que su madre quería que le diera algo al viejo.

Metió la botella de whisky bajo su chamarra y se dio un par de vueltas por la sección de juguetes, fingiendo estar esperando a alguien, o bien, simplemente hacer que los empleados metiches se olvidaran de él y lo dejaran ser.

Después de unos minutos se dirigió a la salida. Tomó un osito de Coca Cola y lo metió en una de las muchas bolsas de una señora y salió detrás de ella. Cuando la alarma se activó, él siguió su camino como si nada pasara mientras el policía revisaba la bolsa de la señora.

Jason se sonrió a sí mismo.

"Eso nunca falla," pensó. Nadie sospecha mucho de un pequeño de 7 años.

Cuando llegó a su casa, vio a sus padres en la sala. Qué curioso que no estuvieran peleando.

-Feliz día, _papá –_ Dijo sin muchas ganas, dejando la botella en la mesa y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

En efecto, un día estúpido.

* * *

Los Drake eran conocidos por ser una de las familias ricas de ciudad Gótica. No tenían problemas conocidos y aunque no fueran tan amados como alguna vez lo fueron los Wayne, la ciudad respetaba su nombre.

Su hijo apenas aprendía a hacer manualidades y algo común en ese día era la típica corbata pintada por él mismo.

-… y ahí está mami, e incluso el circo al que fuimos la otra noche – sonrió el pequeño - ¿te gusta?

Su padre lo miró, sorprendido por la pregunta, grandes ojos azules mirándolo de vuelta.

¿Cómo decirle que no?

-Por supuesto que me gustó, Timmy – dijo cariñosamente.

-¿La usarás mañana en la fiesta del señor Wayne?

Demonios…

-Timmy, tu madre ya me había preparado… - los labios del pequeño se curvaron hacia abajo y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con lágrimas – tendrá que aceptar el hecho que usaré esta.

La reacción fue inmediata. Tim gritó un pequeño 'yeih' y abrazó a su padre del cuello.

-Feliz día, papá.

El señor Drake no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Damian terminó de entrenar, sacó de su mochila una tarjeta y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre.

Si no fuera por Grayson no hubiera desperdiciado tan valioso tiempo en esa estúpida tarjeta.

T.t

-¿Damian? ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Bruce, sin despegar la vista de los papeles sobre su escritorio.

-Toma, padre – dijo el chico, poniendo la tarjeta encima de dichos papeles – Grayson me obligó a hacerla y ya que está hecha al menos que valga la pena.

Dio media vuelta y salió sin decir nada más, Bruce se quedó sorprendido ante la imagen de la tarjeta.

Eran Alfred, Titus y él sobre el logo de Batman. "En este día especial…"

Dentro estaban Alfred (el gato), la bativaca y Damian, "que la pases bien. Feliz día, padre."

Bruce bufó y no pudo evitar sonreir.

Sí, Damian necesitaba aprender a hacer tarjetas, y no podía decir nada de emociones porque… bueno, era Batman. Quizá necesitara que su padre le mostrara que las emociones no son debilidades, justo como Dick le enseñó cuando fueron compañeros.

Salió de la oficina y encontró a Damian recostado sobre la alfombra de la sala con Titus como almohada, otra vez, un libro frente a su rostro mientras sus ojos recorrían las palabras.

-Gracias – dijo el adulto.

¿Por qué eso tenía que ser tan… incomodo-extraño?

-Por nada – respondió Damian sin desviar la vista del libro.

Entonces a Bruce se le ocurrió algo...

-Titus – llamó Bruce y el perro levantó las orejas - ¡Ven!

Bruce corrió hacia el patio, escuchó las quejas de su hijo cuando su mascota corrió tras Bruce y lanzó la pelota a la puerta.

Damian la atrapó en el aire y Titus ladró y saltó a su alrededor para que se la diera. Damian miró la pelota y luego a su padre, y sonrió.

-¡Ve por ella, Titus! – la lanzó y corrió tras el perro.

Pasaron jugando un largo rato hasta que por fin Bruce y Damian se dejaron caer sobre el césped.

-¿Sabes, Damian? – comenzó Bruce – hoy me la pasé muy bien.

Damian se permitió una sonrisa mientras su padre le revolvía el cabello.

-T.t Feliz día, padre.

* * *

Alfred terminó de guardar unas cosas en la cueva cuando algo cerca del bote de basura llamó su atención.

"Feliz día del padre, Alfred."

El mayor de los Wayne se permitió una sonrisa al ver los extraños cortes de la tarjeta.

-¿La hizo Bruce? – preguntó Nightwing, entrando y quitándose su antifaz. Alfred asintió – creo que le falta expresar más lo que siente.

-Bueno, joven Richard – dijo Alfred, sonriendo – aparte de que no tiene la habilidad de hacer tarjetas por él mismo.

Dick rio.

-Feliz día, Alfred – abrazó a la única persona en el baticlan que no lo golpearía cuando lo abraza y sonrió - ¿Damian le hizo a Bruce una tarjeta?

Alfred asintió y sonrió.

-Sí, y debo decirle que tiene las mismas habilidades que su padre.

El eco de las risas de ambos resonó por la cueva.

* * *

**:D **

**Falta mucho para el día del padre pero daniela .chiran .7 lo pidió, así que aquí está. Las primeras tres no tienen nada que ver ninguna con otra y las ultimas dos están semi-ligadas... Solo por si llegan a creer que me equivoqué: eso es completamente a proposito. :9 Si quieren otra cosa en especial no duden en pedirlo (excepto tú Take 7n7) y si no les gusta dejar su nombre en reviews por todos lados, pueden enviar un PM o pedirlo anonimamente UuUr (sigues siendo la excepción, Take)**

**daniela .chiran .7 : sí, a veces los profesores son los que hacen una materia "interesante" un completo cuento de dormir... Pero estoy de acuerdo, a menos que vayas a estudiar medicina o algo por el estilo de laboratorios y eso (o seas Batman xD) esas materias son inutiles. Sé que esto no es exactamente lo que esperabas pero admito que cuando comencé con Dick decidí terminarlos a todos por separado... Hubiera hecho uno de todos juntos pero la diferencia de edades me hizo algo dificil imaginar la escena... lo siento :C espero te haya gustado, de todos modos y por cierto, gracias por tu review :D**


	6. Bebé Nightwing

-Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña~

"Demonios..."

-Como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro elefante!~

Damian suspiró y se resistió las ganas de cortarse las orejas (o asesinar a su, ahora menor, hermano)

-¡Padre! - gritó, completamente exasperado pero el adulto siguió con la vista fija en la pantalla de la computadora, en la que se veía una muestra de sangre con el nombre de Dick Grayson.

-T.t - se quejó Damian y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

De repente sintió como su cuerpo golpeaba el suelo y un pequeño peso en su espalda.

-Grayson - gruñó el joven Wayne - quítate de encima.

Dick rio y sin que Damian pudiera evitarlo, quitó la capa del cuello de Robin y corrió alejándose de su hermano.

-¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí! - Damian lo persiguió hasta que Bruce se interpuso en el camino del... Pequeño, y éste chocó contra él.

-Dick, deja de molestar a tu hermano - el niño hizo pucheros pero asintió - él te cuidará mientras busco la forma de revertir esto, ¿okey?

-Okey - respondió el niño, sonriendo nuevamente.

-La capa - gruñó Damian cuando Bruce volvió a enfocarse en la computadora.

Dick la miró hecha bolas en sus manos, luego miró a Damian, y luego volvió a correr, desapareciendo en un ducto de ventilación.

-¿Qué demonios hace un ducto de ventilación en la cueva? - Gruñó Damian, se agachó para sacar a su hermano y entonces un movimiento sobre su cabeza lo distrajo.

Dick cayó suavemente sobre sus hombros y extendió la capa en su espalda.

-Soy Batman - dijo en una infantil imitación de la bativoz - ¡témanme!

Damian se esforzó por no lanzar lejos al niño sobre sus hombros y en lugar de eso, lo sujetó de los tobillos para evitar que se escape de nuevo.

-Dick, tenemos que ir a buscar a Zatanna, ella sabrá qué hacer - dijo Bruce, activando el tubo zeta en la cueva.

Damian se lo pasó y jaló la capa, logrando quitársela al pequeño Nightwing.

Dick volvió a hacer puchero y cuando vio que no se la devolvería, comenzó a llorar.

-Grayson, cálmate - dijo Damian, poniendosela de nuevo en su lugar - es sólo una capa, es de Robin y tú eres un adulto, no un bebé. Deja de llorar.

Bruce suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Dick fulminó a Damian con la mirada y antes de que Bruce pudiera evitarlo, el resbaladizo niño estaba encima de Damian.

-¡Grayson! - Gritaba el, ahora, mayor, hermano - no me obligues a lastimarte.

Bruce se quedó sorprendido, y cuando Dick caminó hacia él, capa envuelta en sus pequeños brazos, y le dio la mano para entrar a los tubos zeta, su boca se abrió un poco.

-T.t vencido por un bebé Grayson, ¿qué sigue? - Gruñó Damian.

Dick le enseñó la lengua y Damian dejó caer su cabeza al suelo con un corto 't.t'

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Me gusta molestar a Damian, jeje... Debo preguntar: ¿Quieren algo en especial para el 14 de Febrero o hago lo que se me de la regalada gana (con palabras de mi mami xD)?**

**¿Quieren que esta historia siga, me refiero a ver más de Nightwing bebé molestando a medio mundo pq su mente está revuelta con pensamientos de un niño de 6 años y habilidades de un adulto... ¿sí? ¿no? ¿les gustó?**

**Me duele la cabezaaaaa... bueno, nos vemos lueguito :D**


	7. Día del tamal- de la candelaria

Woah...

¿Por qué Bruce debe ser tan presumido?

Aun así, Jason no logró contener que un 'woah' se formara en su boca. La Liga de la Justicia, vestidos de civiles, rodeaban la mesa llena de cacerolas con tamales. Cacerolas compradas un día antes por el excéntrico millonario, sólo para la ocasión.

Bruce no parecía tan contento como debería. Después de todo, estaba seguro que no le tocaría el niño cuando lo obligaron a partir la rosca... ¿De dónde habrá salido?

-_**FLASHBACK**_-

-Jason, deja ahí antes que alguien te vea,- dijo Dick, viendo como su hermano menor escondía el muñeco que le había salido, en otro pedazo de la rosca.

-Calla,Dick - ordenó Jason con aire juguetón - yo no dije nada cuando te salió a ti en la mansión y lo dejaste en el plato de Alfred.

-_**FINFLASHBACK**_-

Dick platicaba con Clark y miraban las fotos de su cámara, riendo ante algunas imágenes. Bruce les lanzó una mirada y con eso los calló... un poco.

Jason, a pesar de estar dejando su mente divagar, ya se había aburrido. Podría estar en su habitación jugando videojuegos, pero no, Bruce lo obligó a bajar y "convivir" con la Liga.

Desde el punto de vista del adolescente lo mejor que podía pasar era que Diana y Selina se empezaran a pelear de la nada.

Tocaron a la puerta y él se ofreció a abrir.

Se encontró con Artemis, Wally y una pequeña pelirroja parecida a Roy.

-Hola, Jay - saludó Artemis - ¿es muy tarde? Mi hermana nos retrasó un poco.

Wally bufó y murmuró, "un poco" antes de dirigirse a su mejor amigo.

-Ella es Liam, es mi sobrina - presentó Artemis a la niña, Jason la saludó con la mano y la niña le sacó la lengua haciendo puchero. Jason frunció el ceño, y le devolvió el gesto. -Veo que se llevan bien - dijo Artemis de repente - ¿por qué no te quedas con Jason por ahora, Liam? Yo estaré... Por ahí.

Dicho esto, desapareció.

Jason miró a la niña, un poco confundido.

-Estoy aburrida - se quejó la pequeña.

-Pues ya somos dos - murmuró el adolescente.

-Hagamos algo - pidió la pelirroja.

Jason la miró. Había una chispa de traviesa en sus ojos, también había malicia.

-Dime, Liam - comenzó - ¿Tus padres te han enseñado algo?

Liam lo miró, y sonrió.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

-¡JASON! - Gritaba Bruce -¡Baja de ahí!

-¡Liam! -Gritaba a su vez Artemis - ¡no dejaré que juegues con Wally sí no bajas enseguida!

Wally la miró perplejo.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó, ignorando la risa de su mejor amigo.

Jason siguió riendo.

Enserio eso era divertido y Liam estaba de acuerdo.

Habían decidido robar un poco de todo lo de la mesa y ahora estaban sentados tranquilamente sobre la chimenea. Al parecer Dick era muy bueno jugando escondidas, pero Bruce, conociendo a su hijo, le había prohibido subir y unírsele a su hermano.

Artemis hizo lo mismo con Wally, y ahora ambos amigos reían del intento de los otros para bajarlos.

La Liga se había ido hace mucho y Jason se aseguró de que la única entrada y salida fuera saltando desde la azotea. Ni Bruce podía llegar a ellos.

-Tranquilo - dijo Jason desde arriba - ya casi terminamos.

Se escuchó la risa infantil de Liam.

-¡Jason! - Turno de Artemis - bajala ya, tengo que irme.

-Lo siento, Arty - respondió el chico - pero no puede irse hasta terminar.

Dick aguantó su risa un momento y llamó a su hermano.

-Oye, Jay, ¿Por qué no bajas y jugamos Mortal Kombat? Apuesto a que Wally también te gana.

-Dejen de meterme en esto - murmuró Wally, logrando que Artemis le diera un sape en la cabeza.

Bruce dejó que un gruñido se le escapara de los labios y sacó su celular.

-¡No me importa que acabes de entrar, trae tu trasero rojo aquí!

Segundos después, Superman estaba parado frente al trío.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Bruce? - Preguntó.

-Deberías saber que tiene muchos problemas - se burló Dick, pero calló cuando Bruce lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Solo baja a esos dos de la chimenea - ordenó.

Superman se encogió de hombros y mientras regresaba se veía forcejeando con dos siluetas más pequeñas. Una de ellas traía una cacerola en sus manos y cuando se le resbaló, Wally tomó a Artemis y la hizo a un lado, Dick saltó hacia atrás y Bruce, viendo su celular aún, sólo se encogió cuando el atole lo llenó de la cabeza a los pies.

-Uh oh -dijeron Liam y Clark mirando al detective con ojos muy abiertos.

-Uhum - dijo Jay, mirando a su padre también - uh oh está bien.

Clark intercambió miradas con los niños en sus brazos y voló de nuevo a la azotea.

Bruce suspiró, ira irradiando de todo su ser.

-Creo que volveré mañana por Liam - dijo Artemis - estoy segura que Jade entenderá.

Wally miró a Dick y susurró una rápida disculpa antes de correr hacia la ciudad, Artemis en sus brazos.

Bruce miró al chico.

-Los quiero abajo cuando regrese.

Dicho esto, entró a la mansión, seguramente a cambiarse y quejarse con... Un momento, falta alguien.

-¿Chicos? - llamó Dick - ¿Dónde está Alfred?

Superman bajó y lo tomó por debajo de los hombros. Cuando lo dejó sentarse en la azotea junto a los otros tres, Dick no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-¿Gusta un poco de leche, joven Richard? - Dijo Alfred, tendiéndole una taza - Me temo que el atole se nos terminó.

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores!**

**Esto... se supone que debía publicarlo hace 2 días... lol?**

**-Como sea, una rapida explicación: el seis de enero (día de reyes: regalos para niños pequeños para que se porten bien) tenemos la tradición de cortar la "rosca de reyes" (pan con muñecos representando al niño Dios) y s te toca una rebanada con uno de estos muñecos, el dos de febrero debes invitar los tamales ¡Yeih! ¿Por qué? Por que somos mexicanos y amamos comer (xD)-**

**Lo olvidé completamente en las notas de mi celular y en su lugar publiqué bebé Nightwing, lol espero que les guste...!**

**-Jess: Gracias por tu review! Reviews como ese me alegran mucho :D Haré otro de bebé Nightwing y lo subiré en cuanto pueda, si tienes bromas en especial puedes dejarlas y hago que las haga, contra la liga o contra el equipo, pero antes voy a hacer el especial del 14 xB espero no importe mucho... :D**


	8. Febrero 14

-Bruce, no creo que podamos hacer nada.

-¿Por qué piensas eso, Selina? Todo estará bien.

-Bruce, tienes 3 niños entrenados para salir y jugar escondidas en las calles de ciudad Gótica vistiendo disfraces ridículos. No quiero arriesgarme a que nos vean…

-Ellos nunca nos encontrarán, ¿cierto?

Selina resopló y se levantó de su sillón, directo a la ventana. Bruce la siguió con los ojos y se quedó sin aire cuando ella abrió la ventana y un bulto negro entró rodando a la habitación.

-¡Gané! ¡Lo encontré primero! – gritó Robin, mientras otras dos figuras entraban por la ventana, una tenía un casco rojo y otra tenía un ave azul en su pecho.

-Como sea – dijo Red Hood – Bruce, Alfred dice que tú debes llevarnos a cenar hoy.

-Hola, Selina – saludó Nightwing, siendo el primero de los ayud-compañeros del murciélago en quitarse la máscara, convirtiéndose en Dick Grayson – espero no interrumpir nada – aunque su sonrisa decía todo lo contrario.

-¿Podemos ir por pizza, Bruce? – preguntó Tim, poniéndose una sudadera que cubría su traje de Robin, fue cuando Bruce notó la mochila que el menor llevaba con él, los otros dos también sacaron chamarras y pantalones de ahí, quedando en ropa de civil.

-¿Pizza? – preguntó Bruce, con una voz casi quebrada, miró a Selina esperando que lo ayudara, que le dijera que solo alucinaba y esos niños no estaban ahí, que pasarían el resto de la noche juntos.

Tim asintió con la cabeza mientras Jason se cruzaba de brazos y Dick seguía sonriendo a Selina.

-¿Qué opinas de una pizza, Selina? – preguntó el mayor de los protegidos - ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

Selina suspiró.

-¿Por qué no? – dijo – una pizza suena genial.

Bruce gimió y miró al techo.

¿Por qué demonios había adoptado a esos chicos?

_EN LA PIZZERIA_

Jason peleaba con Tim, como siempre, y Dick enviaba mensajes de texto mientras mordía su rebanada de pizza. Por la sonrisa de estúpido que tenía en su rostro, Bruce podía decir que hablaba con Barbara.

Selina se apoyó un poco en su hombro mientras miraba a los chicos, un par de mesas separados.

-Lo hicieron a propósito, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé.

-No creo que Alfred los haya enviado a buscarte.

-Lo sé.

-Son muy dulces, esos chicos son únicos.

-Lo sé.

Dick ya estaba amenazando a Jason con otra rebanada de pizza para que dejara a Tim en paz. Bruce notó al más chico meter algo en la gorra de la sudadera del de en medio.

-Aun podemos hacer algo.

-Es estúpido que las personas celebren este día – dijo Selina, enviando pequeñas dagas por sus ojos hacia los de Bruce – el amor no debería tener un día en especial. Tú no deberías poder visitarme en fechas como esta, incluso Batman sale más con Gatúbela que tú conmigo.

Bruce suspiró y desvió la mirada.

Selina hizo lo mismo.

Cuando la caja de los chicos estuvo vacía con solo sobres de cátsup y salsa, ellos se levantaron y se dirigieron a Bruce, Tim sacaba otra cosa de su mochila.

Una caja. Forma de corazón y una marca de chocolates en una orilla.

Le tendió la caja a Selina y sonrió.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Selina – ese pequeño aun dudaba al llamar a la mujer de ojos verdes por su nombre, pero aceptó la petición de no llamarla 'señorita Kyle'.

Jason bufó y sacó una flor de papel de la mochila, se la tendió a Selina y sonrió un poco, pero o dijo nada. Dick también sacó algo de la mochila, una tarjeta con corazones.

Selina sonrió ante esas muestras de cariño y abrazó a los chicos.

-Gracias, pequeños – ronroneó – son muy tiernos. – Jason rodó los ojos con eso pero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Nos vamos a la mansión, Bruce – dijo Dick, encaminándose a la puerta.

-Vamos, reemplazo – llamó Jason a Tim – Bruce querrá festejar con Selina.

Bruce ignoró la mirada que su protegido envió, y los miró hasta que salieran.

-¿Dejarás que se vayan solos? Ya es tarde.

-Estarán bien – dijo Bruce – van a guardar la ropa de civil y regresarán como los batichicos.

-¿Batichicos? – preguntó Selina, alzando una ceja y dejando que una sonrisa burlona se formara en su boca.

Bruce sonrió de vuelta y se acercó a besarla.

-Vamos a tu departamento – dijo, Selina asintió.

_DE REGRESO EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SELINA KYLE_

Apenas habían entrado.

No estaban haciendo nada…. Aun.

Estaban sentados otra vez en el sillón. Bruce besándola, deseándola… ¿Por qué no simplemente le decía lo que sentía?

Cuando de pronto el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose los hizo mirar a la ventana.

Red Hood rodaba en el piso mientras al menos tres gatos lo atacaban. Bruce notó que a pesar de estar en uniforme no se había quitado al sudadera.

Robin y Nightwing entraron detrás de él, intentando calmarlo.

-¡Jason basta, no te muevas! – gritaba Nightwing.

-¿Isis? – Selina vio a su gatita entre los atacantes de Jason. Cuando escuchó su nombre, la felina alzó las orejas y saltó hacia su ama, tenía algo colgando de sus colmillos.

Bruce se lo quitó y lo examinó, luego volteó a mirar a Tim.

-¿Timmy, quieres decirme como llegó este pescado a la capucha de tu hermano?

Robin se sonrojó ligeramente al ser atrapado, o al menos por ser el primer sospechoso.

-Yo…

-¡AHH! ¡Dick aléjate de mí! – gritó Jason, cuando el mayor sacó una vara de esgrima y dejó que una leve onda de electricidad golpeara a su hermano.

-Oye, al menos los gatos ya se alejaron – Nightwing se encogió de hombros.

-Estás muerto, reemplazo – dijo el adolescente, apuntando al más pequeño con una navaja.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? – preguntó Bruce, mirando la navaja.

-De un lugar – respondió el chico, guardándosela en el pantalón – Por cierto, no es que haya planeado que Hiedra se escapara y atacara el GCPD con esporas para que todos la alaben hoy y tú no pudieras estar con Selina pero, eso es exactamente lo que pasó… Excepto por el hecho del plan, yo no lo planeé.

Dick rodó los ojos detrás de su antifaz y luego le dio un zape a Jason en la cabeza.

-Solo ve al punto, Jaybird – dijo – Batman tendrá que ir.

Bruce giró para ver a Selina, pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Selina?

Isis pasó por entre sus pies, ronroneando. Bruce miró el tragaluz del techo, justo a tiempo para ver una sombra de orejas puntiagudas desaparecer en la noche.

Suspiró. Parecía que Bruce y Selina volvían a tener una de sus malas citas. Al menos Batman y Gatubela podrán tener algo de diversión mientras la detenía de robar algo.

Miró a sus hijos nuevamente y apenas y se contuvo de golpearse la frente con una mano.

Jason estaba encima de Tim, tratando de meter un atún por su nariz mientras el pequeño lo alejaba con un pie y Nightwing lo jalaba por debajo de los brazos hacia atrás, para sorpresa de Bruce (o no) el mayor ya tenía una marca roja en su mejilla izquierda.

¿Por qué demonios adoptó a _esos_ chicos?

* * *

**Yo amo a esos chicos xD**

**Sé que esto no es exactamente... algo pero pues el día me pedía algo romantico... soy pesima en lo romantico... y es mi cumpleaños, la pizza era necesaria xD**

**dragonazache: que genial que te hayan fascinado xD yo siempre creí que Alfred sería tanto como un complice para los chicos como para Bruce, sí, los hubiera matado... y tambián a Sups... y él lo sabe. NO PUEDES SOLO METERTE CON BATMAN Y SEGUIR VIVO! (o fuera de un hospital) xD**

FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD.

FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN.

NO IMPORTA COMO LO CONOZCAN SIMPLEMENTE TENGAN UN BUEN DÍA!


	9. Regalo de cumpleaños

Alfred puso el pastel en la mesa y todos comenzaron a cantar.

-¡Vamos, Damian, sonríe! - Gritó Dick desde su silla.

Dicho niño frunció más el ceño (si era posible) y fulminó el pastel frente a él como si le hubiera dicho algo malo.

-Esto es una tontería, Grayson - murmuró.

-No, no lo es - sonrió el primer chico maravilla y encendió una vela en el centro del pastel.

Jason rodó los ojos y trató de levantarse, pero la mirada que Barbara le envió lo hizo volver a sentarse y cruzarse de brazos. Tim sonrió de una forma burlona, ganándose un golpe juguetón en el hombro por parte de Stephanie.

Bruce llegó justo cuando Dick obligaba a Damian a apagar la vela y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de su hijo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Damian - dijo, recibiendo un 'T.t' de respuesta - tu regalo espera en el patio.

La expresión de Damian cambió un poco, dejando ver curiosidad.

Escapó de los brazos de su 'hermano mayor' y se deslizó por detrás de su padre.

Todos lo siguieron, tratando de imaginarse qué regalo daría un padre sin emociones a un hijo asesino.

_'Woof, woof.'_

Un gran danés corrió directo a ellos en cuanto salieron por la puerta, Damian se quedó congelado... Todos se quedaron congelados al verlo acercarse.

-¡Quieto! - Ordenó Bruce, el perro hizo caso al instante y derrapando, se sentó a unos pasos frente a la familia.

-¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Damian, tenía cara de haber estado esperando algo... Más manejable.

Un batimovil propio, o un Aston Martin.

-Dah - respondió Jason, dándole un zape a su hermano detrás de la cabeza - ¿no ves que es un perro?

Damian lanzó promesas de homicidio por sus ojos, luego devolvió su atención al perro y a su padre.

Bruce sonrió y sacó una pelota de su abrigo, para lanzársela al cumpleañero.

-T.t - Damian lanzó la pelota y se metió a la mansión, directo a su cuarto.

-¿Por qué cuando yo pedía una mascota no me dejabas? - Preguntó Dick, levantando una ceja.

-Porque _tú_ querías que esa mascota fuera Zitcka - dijo Bruce rodando los ojos - y no quiero elefantes en mi mansión.

**_ Ñ .LOL_ **

El perro no estaba por ninguna parte, y Bruce ya se empezaba a preocupar... No quería que Alfred lo matara, y el mayordomo seguro lo hacía si ese perro hacía... Gracias dentro de la mansión.

Bruce pasó por fuera de la habitación de Damian.

Ni un ruido.

Eso era normal para una sombra...

Se asomó y se sorprendió de ver vacío.

_"Genial... Ahora tengo un perro y un niño perdidos." _

Llegó a la biblioteca y entró esperando encontrar a Damian, no esperaba encontrar al perro. Como sea, encontró a los dos.

Damian estaba sentado, recargado contra el gran danés, un libro de Shakespeare en sus manos.

-¿Damian? - Llamó Bruce, luego se dio cuenta que tenía los audífonos puestos.

Se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro, el perro levantó las orejas y lo observó. El libro cayó al suelo, Damian se había quedado dormido.

Bruce sonrió y lo levantó, se dirigió a la habitación para dejarlo en su cama.

-¿Dónde está Titus? - Preguntó el niño, medio dormido.

-¿Titus? - Preguntó Bruce, mirando como el perro se acomodada a los pies de la cama.

-Ese es su nombre - respondió Damian, dejando que su padre lo recostara en su cama.

Bruce sonrió.

Quizá Damian era un demonio... Pero era _su_ demonio.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

* * *

**"Estas son las mañanitas, que cantaba el rey David... blablablabla... te las cantamos así...~" xD**

**Este es un regalo a Dragonazabache porque hoy es su cumpleaños!**

**(Sé que dijiste que tomarías el anterior como regalo pero una personita en mi cabeza me dijo que te hiciera uno especial :D) Por cierto, que genial que hoy sea tu cumpleaños -el mio fue ayer xD- 7 minutos más y seríamos del mismo día... lol**

**Espero que te la pases genial, o te la hayas pasado genial... y que hayas comido mucho pastel! (si no te gusta el pastel, cambialo por helado, pay, pizza, gelatina... lo que sea :D) **

**Gracias a las personas que comentan, siguen y favoritearon esta historia :)**


	10. Aburrimiento en Waynetech - Dick

_Tap._

_Tap Tap._

_Tap._

_Crash._

Replay.

_Tap Tap._

_Tap._

Decir que el niño estaba aburrido no se acercaba a como se sentía realmente.

La junta de Bruce ya llevaba dos horas y (aunque estaba agradecido que el celular aun tuviera pila) incluso el jueguito ya lo había hartado. Su record fue de 89, 11 para llegar al mayor record, 12 para romperlo, ¡ahora no pasaba de 7!

Dick suspiró y se recostó en el sillón.

Agradeció que Bruce no lo hubiera metido en ese lugar, incluso agradeció que le hubiera dejado su celular, pero por qué, ¡¿Por qué no pudo haberse quedado en la mansión?!

_Porque Alfred no está, y si Alfred no está, probablemente estaríamos jugando en la cueva._

Después de enseñarle la lengua mentalmente a la voz racional en su cabeza, se acomodó boca abajo, colgando un poco de la orilla del sillón, y oprimió Replay en el celular.

Bruce tenía una oficina bonita. La torre era tan alta que se veía el puente que conectaba Gotham con Metropolis desde su ventana. Tenía un televisor, un par de plantas, su escritorio con una silla giratoria y dos sillas normales, el sillón y un pequeño librero.

Dick había intentado ver la tele pero no había nada que le gustara en ese momento. Había intentado girar en la silla pero sin alguien que le dijera que se detenga se aburrió casi al instante. Incluso había intentado ver si Superman salía...

_Crash_

Dick soltó el telefono y este cayó al suelo.

-Ugh... Si comienzo a hablar con las plantas voy a salir de aquí - murmuró para sí mismo.

_Podriamos adelantar tarea_.

Su cara chocó con el cojín de la almohada.

Su mente, se disparó hacia los pasillos por los que habían caminado para llegar ahí. Las secretarias, los intendentes, trabajadores, más plantas, sillas, salidas de emergencia, alarmas, extintores...

Esperen.

Sillas y extintores.

Sillas con pequeñas ruedas... Extintores...

La cabeza de Dick se enderezó lentamente, una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

_No._

Tomó el celular del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cerrada.

_Ha, te lo dije._

-¿Por qué no mejor piensas en una manera de salir de aquí? Se lo buscaron por dejarme aquí aburrido.

_..._

_hay clips en su escritorio..._

La sonrisa de Dick podría igualar la del guasón.

Después de encontrar la caja de clips y jugar un rato con la cerradura, logró abrirla y corrió por el corridor, riendo como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Algunas personas lo vieron y levantaron las cejas, no muy seguros de si regresarlo a la oficina de Bruce o dejar que su tutor se las arregle después.

Una señora de intendencia aceptó el reto y cuando pasó por donde ella estaba, lo siguió, llamandolo por su nombre y acelerando cuando giró en una esquina.

-¿Richard? - llamó, acercandose - ¿El señor Wayne sabe que estás-?

No terminó la pregunta cuando, al girar por la misma esquina, se encontró con nada más que el eco de una risa infantil que causaba escalofríos.

Los trabajadores que estaban cerca miraban confundidos su alrededor, buscando la fuente de esa risa.

-¿No vieron a un niño pasar por aquí? - preguntó, su mirada también confundida.

Cuando los demás empleados de Waynetech menearon la cabeza, la mujer dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado.

-Mejor que Bruce se encargue...

Un sonido de algo rompiendose en e piso de arriba la distrajeron. Miró a uno de sus compañeros que simplemente le dijo que no y siguió su camino. La mujer lo pensó un segundo antes de sacar de su bolsillo unos audifonos y seguir como si nada.

Cuando la maceta se cayó, Dick no lo esperaba, y miró asustado a la única empleada que le prestaba atención desde su lugar. Cuando la mujer se rio de su pequeño rostro, Dick sonrió y siguió su camino pegado a la pared, directo a uno de los extintores que estaba en el suelo, a su alcance.

Cuando lo intento cargar, apenas pudo arrastrarlo, con esfuerzo, cuando un hombre en un traje gris se paró frente a él, una ceja levantada.

Dick lo miró como un niño atrapado y sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Dónde es el incendio, pequeño? - preguntó, revolviendole el cabello.

Dick miró alrededor por un segundo y apuntó a una silla.

-Ahí - sonrió.

-Eres el protegido de Wayne, ¿cierto?

Dick asintió, aun sonriendo,

-Si te lo preguntas, sí me dio permiso de jugar por aquí.

-¿En serio? - preguntó el hombre, claramente reconociendo la mentira - ¿Cuántos años tienes, Richard?

-Dick - corrigió el niño - y tengo 6 años.

-Muy bien Dick - sonrió el hombre - yo soy Jhon, Jhon Robinson.

-¿Robinson? - preguntó Dick, de un modo infantil.

-Como nuestro pequeño heroe - asintió Robinson - Genial, ¿no?

Dick asintió entusiasmado con la cabeza y dejó que Robinson lo levantara y lo llevara a su cubiculo.

-Si tu padre te dio permiso de jugar por aquí - dijo, sentandolo en su silla - te prestaré mi computadora, ¿okey?

Dick se encogió de hombros y comenzó a jugar. Oprimió L, oprimió S, oprimió la barra espaciadora... Robinson dejó el extintor de nuevo en su lugar.

Dick se aburrió.

Grió en la silla y la emoujaba adelante y atrás, dejando que las rueditas hicieran lo demás.

Se volvió a aburrir.

Robinson lo había dejado diciendo algo de unas copias y una firma.

La carita feliz moría cada vez que oprimía el cuadrito incorrecto.

Pasó otra hora y por fin Bruce se apareció. Una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

Miró el lugar en el que alguna vez hubo una maceta (ya habían limpiado) y camino por entre los cubiculos.

-¿Nadie ha visto a Dick?

La joven de antes no se molesto ni en levantar la cabeza de su trabajo, Bruce parecía enojado...

Una risita lo hicieron girar y asomarse al cubiculo de Robinson.

La computadora lanzaba fuegos artificiales y el niño daba vueltas en la silla, brazos levantados.

-¿Dick? - llamó Bruce.

El niño lo miró y sonrió.

-¡Bruce!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

En ese momento, Robinson regresaba, los papeles que se había llevado, ahora volvían en un folder.

-Señor, Robinson, ¿puede decirme qué hace Richard en su cubiculo?

Robinson lo miró un poco asustado.

-Estaba jalando un extintor y dijo que usted lo había dejado jugar con eso - se explicó Robinson - solo lo distraje con algo más.

Bruce lavantó una ceja y miró a su protegido, quien seguía girando en la silla.

-Dick, basta - dijo y el niño hizo puchero cuando Bruce detuvo el asiento - ¿Sabe lo mucho que me preocupé cuando vi la puerta de mi oficina forzada y sin señal de este niño?

-¿Forzada? - preguntó Robinson, totalmente sorprendido.

Fox llegó en ese momento.

-Señor, Wayne, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-Señor Fox - advirtió Robinson - tengo listos sus papeles.

Ambos adultos se dirigieron al señor Fox, y Dick aprovechó.

-Gracias, señor Robinson - dijo Fox, recibiendo el folder - puede volver al trabajo, necesito hablar con el señor Wayne.

Robinson asintió y se dirigió al cubiculo nuevamente.

-¿Y mi silla? - preguntó, mirando al rededor.

-Bruce, no ha habido un incendio ni pequeño, ni grande en Waynetech por tres años ahora - dijo Fox - creo que en vez de tener un extintor en cada habitación, podíamos tener uno por piso. Los ahorros pueden ir a otros departamentos.

Bruce pareció pensarlo.

-Nunca está de más ser precavidos, ¿o si?

-Eso no es a lo que me refiero - continuó Fox.

-No hay extintores en todas las habitaciones, Fox, aquí no hay - dijo Bruce, sin darle importancia.

-Claro que hay - dijo Fox, señalando el lugar en el que debería estar - o había.

Bruce lo miró confundido y abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la risa de su protegido.

Dick estaba sentado en la silla robada de Robinson, el extintor entre sus piernas llenando todo de esa espuma blanca y dandole impulso para que la silla siguiera rodando.

-Que sea uno por pasillo - aceptó Bruce, y suspiró cuando vio que Robinson salía de su cubiculo cubierto de espuma de pies a cabeza.

Aun así, no pudo reprimir su sonrisa al ver a su protegido.

* * *

**HOLAAAAA!**

**Diganme qué piensan!**

**¿Les gustó?**

**¿No les gustó?**

**¿El calentamiento global es malo?**

**¿Take es estupido?**

**¡LO QUE SEA!**

**(hola Take :D)**

**El siguiente, Nightwing bebé molestando a la Liga... casi... algo así xD**

**si quieren ver algo- Si quieren leer algo* pueden mencionarlo, trataré de hacer lo mejor de mí y... ajam :D**

**Espero les haya gustado :B **


	11. Flores de papel

-... luego doblan así y pegan con un poco de diurex para que no se... no se... ¡Damian! ¿Si quiera estás poniendo atención?

Damian soltó los muñecos de papel que había hecho y miró desafiante a su maestra.

-Lo siento, profesora, pero me parece que la forma que quiere obtener carece de motivos.

La profesora frunció el ceño y dejó su flor de papel en el escritorio.

-Damian, las flores de papel duran más que las reales que sé que podrías comprar, además, estoy segura que tu madre apreciará que hayas reservado un poco de tu tiempo para hacerle un regalo - mientras decía esto se acercó a la banca de Damian y observó la pequeña masacre de figuras de papel sobre su cuaderno. Llevandose una mano a la boca, terminó - debo hablar con tu padre.

_MÁSTARDECUANDOBRUCELLEGAALAESCUELAOSEAMUYTARDEPORQUENOPUDOSALIRDEWTECHTEPRANO_

-Lamento que tuviera que venir, señor Wayne, sé que es un hombre ocupado - saludó la señorita White.

-No hay problema, siempre tengo tiempo para mis hijos - respondió el playboy millonario, aunque su sonrisa se borró y preguntó - ¿Qué hizo Damian?

La maestra suspiró y le entregó unas figuras de papel antes de contestar.

-Damian tiene mucho talento pero... me preocupa su imaginación.

Bruce estudió las figuras de papel. Eran cuatro y uno -el más pequeño- tenía una punta de lapiz pegada a la mano, los demás tenían manchas de tinta roja adornando el cuerpo. Bruce suspiró, adivinando a quién representaban esas figuras.

-... por eso, es solo una sugerencia, me parece que es buena idea llevar a Damian al psicologo - la maestra se notaba nerviosa, pero tenía una buena razón, después de todo le estaba diciendo al millonario de ciudad Gótica que su hijo tenía problemas.

Bruce suspiró y guardó las figuras en su saco.

-Gracias - dijo y salió del salón.

Llegó a su carro y se metió. Condujo por varios minutos antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Sabes que estás en problemas, ¿cierto?

Damian se levantó de su escondite y se acomodó en el asiento de atrás.

-Lo sé, padre, pero no estoy seguro del por qué.

-Damian, tecnicamente mataste a tus hermanos representándolos en figuras de papel...

-Ellos no son mis hermanos.

-... mientras los demás hacian flores para sus madres. - Bruce decidió ignorarlo.

-No es mi culpa que la profesora decidiera malgastar tiempo de clases en esas estúpidas manualidades.

Bruce rodó los ojos y siguió manejando.

-Cabe una pequeña posibilidad de que a tu madre le gusten esas estúpidas manualidades.

-T.t por favor podre, madre apreciaría mucho más la representación de mis figuras que unas jodidas flores de papel.

-¡Damian!- reprendió Bruce.

-Sabes que tengo razón - murmuró el niño.

Bruce se estacionó en el garage y ambos Wayne se dirigieron a la mansión, directo a la oficina de Bruce, o mejor dicho, a la entrada del reloj.

-No - dijo Bruce, deteniendo el paso de su hijo en la puerta de la oficina - estás castigado.

-¿Por hacer unas putas figuras de papel? - reclamó el niño, elevando la voz.

-Por tu uso de lenguaje - dijo Bruce, manteniendo su tono de voz y cerrandole la puerta en la nariz al menor.

Damian apretó los dientes y se dirigió a su habitación, pasando por un Alfred confundido en dirección a la oficina y un divertido Jason que miraba desde un sillón.

-Vaya, alguien con peores problemas de ira que yo - sonrió Jason - y yo que creí ser irreemplazable.

-T.t Todd, juro que abriré tu garganta por la mitad si sigues dirigiendome la palabra - amenazó el asesino más joven - y para que quede claro, incluso Drake te remplazó como Robin. Eres altamente reemplazable.

Jason fulminó a su "hermano menor" con la mirada y pasó una mano por la funda de su cuchillo.

-Al menos yo sí podré salir esta noche, demonio - se burló y se fue a la oficina, no escuchando las maldiciones que el menor enviaba en su dirección.

Ya en su habitación, Damian se dejó caer en la alfombra y observó el techo sin poder evitar pensar en lo que su clase decía sobre el día siguiente. Sabía que los demás niños tenían una familia, y si no la tenían, al menos tenían una figura materna, ya fuera una tía o incluso una amiga de su padre. Claro que estaban aquellos que no tenían padre en lugar de madre pero la mayoría de sus compañeros tenían ambas figuras en casa.

Y pensar que su padre ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, o que su madre lo abandonó con un montón de molestas personas que querian robar su lugar en el legado Wayne.

Sintió un suave peso en su estomago y bajo una mano para acariciar a Alfred.

-¿Por qué piensas cosas tan estupidas? - se preguntó a sí mismo - sabes que aunque estuvieras con ella, no le importaría si le dieras algo o no. Te enseñó a matar, no a querer - suspiró - aprendiste más con las molestas personas que con ella.

-¿Damian? - susurró una figura de voz suave, entrando lentamente a la habitación.

"T.t hablando de personas molestas"

-Hey, Bruce nos mostró la papiroflexia, quedó muy bien, muy... curiosa.

Damian no contestó, ni corrió a su nuevo acompañante de su habitación. Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, Grayson era el único al que probablemente aceptaba...un poco. Sintió como el adulto se sentó en la alfombra junto a él y Alfred saltó de su estomahgo en dirección a Dick "traidor.."

-Oye, Dami, mañana voy a ir al cementerio a visitar la tumba de mi mamá, ¿quieres acompañarme? De regreso podemos pasar por pizza o algo.

Damian rodó los ojos "justo lo que me faltaba, ser arrastrado por Grayson en un día Grayson."

-Grayson, ese no es mi nombre y no, gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí que ir contigo a hablarle a una roca.

Aunque no lo viera, Damian pudo sentir la mirada reprobatoria que Dick le mandó.

-Muy bien, pero entonces tendrás que ir con Bruce a la de la abuela - dijo el primer chico maravilla, luego se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Alfred se sentó a lado de Damian.

El niño suspiró y se sentó enfrentando a Dick.

-Está bien, iré contigo - dijo más rápido de lo que hubiera querido - pero deberas dejarme elegir los ingredientes de la pizza.

Dick sonrió y asintió.

-Hecho - luego salió por la puerta y dejó a Damian solo otra vez.

Alfred mordía algo en el suelo y Damian se lo quitó, curioso de qué había encontrado.

Era la figura de papel de Grayson. Para identificarlo, había dibujado el escudo del circo Haly en su pecho, aunque estuviera cubierto de tinta roja, aun era visible.

_ALDÍASIGUIENTE_

Dick caminaba por el cementerio como si estuviera en su propia casa. Sus movimientos seguros y casuales lo delataban como un visitador frecuente, en cambio, Damian se detenía en las tumbas que llamaban su atención para leer los nombres y las fechas de muertes.

-¿Por qué no están en el cementerio de la mansión? - preguntó de pronto.

-Eramos del circo, ¿recuerdas? - respondió Dick - no teníamos mucho. En realidad, ellos no estarían aquí si no fuera por Bruce, él pagó por esto y sigue ayudandome con el mantenimiento, pero en ese entonces solo era el millonario ayudando una causa, no creo que en ese momento supiera que yo terminaría viviendo en la mansión.

Damian no pudo evitar bufar una vez más y se limitó a seguir a Dick de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron, Dick se paró frente a las tumbas en silencio. Cuando Damian lo alcanzó, Dick puso un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo presentó.

-Aquí es Dami, aquí es donde ellos descanzan.

Damian rodó los ojos y sacudió el brazo de Dick de sus hombros.

-Solo tomará un momento, lo prometo - le sonrió Dick.

-Eso espero, Grayson, ya me está comenzando a dar hambre. - y dicho esto, el niño caminó por los alrededores, observando más lápidas y encontrando diversidad de edades.

Después de 15 minutos, dio media vuelta y observó a Dick. Él se estaba levantando. Damian observó como el mayor de sus "hermanos" sacaba una flor de su abrigo y la depositaba en una de las tumbas, besando sus dedos indice y cordial y dejandolos reposar un segundo en las lapidas. Luego miró en dirección a Damian y le indicó que lo siguiera de vuelta.

"Ya era hora."

-¿Listo, Dami? - preguntó Dick, con su sonrisa de siempre en su rostro.

Damian asintió y siguió a su hermano, permitiendose voltear a ver por ultima vez la flor que su hermano había dejado en la tumba. Para su sorpresa, notó que era una flor de papel.

"Aun así, su madre no es mi madre. Y mi madre ni siquiera tiene tiempo para mí... Aunque sí, agradezco que me haya dado la vida," pensó Damian mientras dejaba que su mano se deslizara en la de Dick, quien a pesar de su sorpresa, aceptó su mano, le sonrió y lo guió por el camino de regreso, "porque sin vida no hubiera estado con mi padre ni con mis hermanos. Entonces, gracias, madre, supongo..."

* * *

**HEEEY!**

**¿Me extrañaron? Admitanlo, lo hicieron :D**

**Solo quiero decirles que los días de actualización han cambiado a los martes - oficialmente - pero que, como ya estoy de vagaciones, en cuanto tenga otro capitulo lo subiré.**

**Ah y tambien que ahora estoy entrando al mundo de Gravity Falls xD y aun no se cómo o de qué, pero en cualquier momento saco un fic de los misteriomelos también :D**

**Listop :p**

***Fic retardado por el día de las madres***

**Hasta la proxima, amiwos!**


	12. Día del Maestro

Tim miraba a su profesora de geografía y tomaba nota de lo que iba diciendo. Tenía en mente que el siguiente era el día del maestro pero hasta ese momento se preguntó quién era en realidad un buen maestro.

"Definitivamente ella lo es," se decidió, observando como a pesar de ser estricta podía llevarse bien con sus alumnos y recibir respeto al igual que admiración.

Luego siguió matemáticas, el anciano que parloteaba sobre numeros y gráficas hubiera estado mejor en la materia de historia, o eso pensaba Tim, pero luego notó cómo trataba a sus compañeros. Luego de que uno de los presumidos lanzara una bola de papel a otro chico becado, el profesor olvidó los números y comenzó una muy interesante critica hacia las diferencias sociales y cómo hacían ver el nombre de sus familias.

"No exactamente su materia, pero eso es... wow."

En ética, se sorprendió de escuchar cómo en algunas partes del mundo los supuestos maestros decidieron enseñarles a los niños de su sociedad que si quieren algo deben hacerlo notar. ¿Cómo? Bueno, nadie tuvo una respuesta correcta ya que, ¿quién se hubiera imaginado que esas personas, acamparían en un monumento significativo solo para hacer un berrinche?

Tim se dio cuenta entonces que todos sus maestros, por el simple hecho de estar ahí, soportandolos, tratando de enseñarles para que fueran libres, eran buenos maestros.

-¿Cómo le fue hoy en la escuela, amo Timothy? - preguntó Alfred cuando fue a recogerlo.

-Oh ya sabes - sonrió el menor de los protegidos - bien, como siempre.

Damian entró a la limosina y saludó con un simple:

-Pennyworth, Drake.

-Joven Damian, ¿qué tal su día? - saludó Alfred.

-T.t como si eso importara, necesito entrenar Pennyworth, así que llévame a casa.

Tim puso los ojos en blanco, Alfred se rio por lo bajo y Damian observó por la ventana mientras todo pasaba.

Tim siempre encontró interesante como Damian podía pelear a muerte contra Jason, intentar matarlo a él o desobedecer y contestarle a su padre. Pero con Alfred y Dick todo era diferente. Respetaba a Alfred, a pesar de cómo le ordenaba, pero eso lo hacía más interesante aún, por eso Alfred se reía, y no es que fuera su culpa, es difícil deshacerse de los hábitos inculcados en la infancia.

Dick era más como... Dick. Si ni siquiera Bruce, ni Jason podían librarse de su personalidad abrazadora, sonriente y un tanto inmadura e infantil. El pequeño demonio tampoco estuvo a salvo y ahora veía en Dick incluso a un amigo, un aliado.

A pesar de todo, Tim no podía decir que sentía celos por Dick. El demonio con sangre Wayne había intentado matarlo al menos dos veces en el ultimo año, no había pensado ni siquiera en hacer amistad con él.

-¿Acaso piensas quedarte ahí todo el día, Drake? - siseó Damian, saliendo del transporte.

Tim sacudió su cabeza y bajó detrás de él, aunque el demonio ya estaba a la mitad del camino.

-Parece que necesita su vaso de sangre - murmuró Tim.

-No sea tan duro con el joven, amo Timothy - Tim casi salta, no se había dado cuenta que Alfred estaba justo detrás de él - no es su culpa haber nacido en las condiciones en que lo hizo. Debe admitir que desde que llegó se a familiarizado con el concepto de familia y tuvo que adaptarse a estas nuevas condiciones olvidándose de "comer o ser comido".

-Supongo que tienes razón - dijo Tim - tampoco es su culpa ser nieto del demonio.

"Aunque él mismo lo sea," pensó.

-No sabemos cómo era su vida en ese lugar - asintió Alfred - no se lo dirá ni a Bruce ni a Dick, ni a nadie.

Tim suspiró.

-Está bien, Alfred - sonrió - lo lamento.

-Yo no necesito saberlo - sonrió a su vez.

"Alfred..." Tim se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba trabajando para los Wayne, desde qué generación estaba ahí. Sabía que fue quién practicamente le enseñó a Bruce todo lo que sabía, incluso un poco de pelea. "él es un buen maestro."

Tim sonrió para sí mismo y corrió a su habitación, ignorando el saludo de Dick y las quejas de Jason cuando casi choca con ellos.

Cerró y sacó las cosas de su mochila. Plumones y colores. De su escritorio, agarró una cartulina y una copia de la fotografía familiar que habían sacado poco tiempo atrás. Alfred estaba en medio de todos, a un lado de Bruce. Tim podía recordar las protestas que había puesto sobre no pertenecer a la familia, y las respuestas de Bruce y de los demás.

Sonriendo ante el recuerdo, se dispuso a trabajar.

__AlDíaSigiente__

Alfred despertó con el olor del café recién hecho en la mañana.

¿Café?

Él es quién hace el café.

Se levantó y se arregló antes de ir a la cocina.

Se encontró con un sonriente y somnoliento Tim, un Jason dormido en la barra y otro confundido y somnoliento trío.

Dick dejó escapara un bostezo antes de que Tim pudiera hablar y Alfred no pudo evitar sonreir internamente, aunque su rostro por fuera era igual de confundido que el de Bruce, quien se encogió de hombros al notar que el viejo mayordomo lo miraba curioso.

Tim se acercó y le entregó a Alfred una cartulina enrrollada y le mostró una taza de café en la barra, cerca de Jason.

-Sé que no se refiere a esto exactamente pero - comenzó Tim, pero parecía que no sabía como terminar.

-Eres el mejor maestro que he tenido - continuo Bruce, entendiendo lo que el menor hacía - hemos, que hemos tenido, los cinco de nosotros.

Alfred sonrió ante el cartel que acababa de desenrrollar, y estaba a punto de decir gracias o algo de su estilo cuando un ronquido de Jason interrumpió.

No pudo evitar reir por lo bajo cuando vio las miradas asesinas que los otros cuatro le enviaron.

* * *

_**Esto es un asco.**_

**Callate tú eres un asco.**

_**Como este... esta cosa.**_

**Bueno, quería publicar algo y solo esto se me ocurrió. Además ya era tarde y me apagaron las luces.**

_**Sin olvidar que te estuvieron diciendo una y otra y otra y otra vez que te fueras a dormir.**_

**Y estuvimos viendo Flash y el final de Arrow... ¿Ya lo vieron? ¿Les gustó? A mi sinceramente no.**

_**Lo mejor que pasó fue que Thea *SPOILER* y que Ray Palmer *OTRO SPOILER***_

**HAHAHa no sé si ya lo vieron o no, pero no quiero arruinarles las sorpresas no tan sorpresa del final, y si no lo vieron... Codigo A1Z26: 20-8-5-1 5-19 18-5-4 8-15-15-4 25 18-1-25 ""13-21-5-18-5""**

_**Ultimamente está obsesionada con Gravity Falls.**_

**Callate, tú también. Por cierto, esa es una voz de mi cabeza con la que platico... Pueden llamarla Susy o algo.**

_**Es por susurro, en serio es un poco infantonta.**_

**Como sea, no la verán mucho por aquí.**

**Aparte de esto que considero como la petición de feriyen, estoy trabajando en otro que espero quede mejor, de Jason y Tim (su petición) y... creo que ya es todo.**

**¡OH! necesito bromas, bromas que alguien de 6 años haría :D si alguien travieso deja un review con su broma recibirá una galleta virtual... que no se ve y no es comestible...**

**Hasta el martes! **


	13. Una hora en el centro comercial

Bruce suspiró al ver a tres de sus hijos peleandose por el asiento delantero. No había forma que hubiera un ganador, ¡TODOS ELLOS HABÍAN SIDO ENTRENADOS POR ÉL, DIOS! Quizá excepto por el pequeño, pero él era un asesino así que bien los empataba. En parte estaba agradecido de que Tim decidiera esperar a ver cómo terminaba todo pero tenía que encontrar la forma de...

Tim estaba esperando a ver cómo terminaba todo. Él no estaba ni cerca de la pelea. En realidad, estaba a solo tres pasos de distancia del adulto.

-¿Tim? - llamó Bruce.

-¿Hum? - Tim lo miró.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy vas tú de copiloto?

La mirada de Tim se dirigió a los otros tres, probablemente pensando en que les estaría diciendo que lo maten ahí y ahora si se subía al carro en ese asiento. Pero Bruce en persona se lo dijo así que...

__ElViajeAlCentroComercial__

Tim podía sentir practicamente las miradas homicidas de dos de sus hermanos, y escuchar la resignación del mayor. La radio de Bruce estaba sintonizada en algo de noticias, en ese momento hablaban de Wayne tech pero ninguno estaba poniendo atención.

Jason, ya harto de la no música del radio, prendió su iPod y se puso sus audifonos, lo suficientemente alto para que todos en el carro escucharan.

-Repiteme padre, ¿por qué tuvimos que venir los cuatro? - demandó Damian, un poco exasperado por uno de los chicos a su lado.

-Porque Alfred no está y no los quiero solos en la mansión - respondió Bruce.

-¿A dónde ibamos? - preguntó Dick, enderezandose en su asiento.

-Compras - respondió Bruce monotonamente.

-Ugh ¿hablas en serio? - se quejó Jason, sorprendiendo a los demás ya que se dieron cuenta que a pesar de su música sí los escuchaba.

-Sí, y ya que demostraste escucharnos, bajale a tu música - respondió Bruce.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Dick.

-Porque Alfred no volverá hasta dentro de tres días y no vamos a comer pizza por tres días seguidos.

-Tres veces al día - añadió Jason, sonriendo.

-Así que compraremos lo que sea que sea fácil de preparar y que no corra el riesgo de terminar en un incendio.

Dick no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo que eso le traía. Pero bueno, ¿quién dejaba a un niño de apenas 7 años jugando en la cocina?

Bruce lo hacía, claro, y había aprendido su lección.

-No quiero que se me pierdan de vista - continuó Bruce - ya saben las reglas al usar ropa de civil; no se metan en problemas, no pienso comprar una plaza; si ven a alguien sospechoso mantenganse alerta pero no hagan nada obvio.

Tim señaló un lugar vacío y Bruce estacionó.

-Una última advertencia - dijo Bruce, antes de bajar - si por alguna razón nos separamos, nos vemos aquí en una hora.

-¿Una hora después de separarnos o una hora a partir de ahora? - preguntó Jason, abriendo la puerta.

-Jason - Bruce advirtió.

-Tranquilo, solo bromeaba - se rió el segundo hijo, bajando de la camioneta y caminando hacia la entrada.

Tim, Dick y Damian bajaron y lo siguieron, dejando a Bruce al último.

-Enserio espero que no pase nada - suspiró.

__Media Hora Después, Dentro Del Centro Comercial__

-¡Oye Jason! - gritó Dick a traves del casco - ¿Qué dijo Bruce acerca de meternos en problemas?

-Algo sobre querer comprar la plaza, creo - respondió Jason, también gritando para escucharse con el casco puesto - ¿Listo?

-Listo.

-Tres.

-Dos.

-Uno.

-¡Eh, ustedes! ¡Alto!

Los chicos activaron las patinetas y salieron despedidos por los pasillos de Palmer Technology*, dejando atrás a un guardia de seguridad y a una empleada.

-Creí que no funcionaban - preguntó el guardia a la empleada.

-Bueno, tecnicamente no lo hacían, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban aquí esos chicos? - preguntó la rubia, ya sacando su tableta para revisar las camaras de seguridad - necesitaban un código para activarlos.

__En Los Videojuegos__

Chicas y chicos miraban sorprendidos cómo cierto chico sumaba puntos y rompía los records del Mulltijuego. Desde los juegos que solo tenían tres puntuaciones hasta los que tenían más de quinientos, más de mil. En todos lograba imponer unos puntos inimaginables que dificilmente -imposiblemente- iban a ser superados.

Por fin llegó el último juego cuya puntuación fue de las más reconocidas y cuyo jugador ganó que su foto estuviera detrás del mostrador, junto a los premios.

-¿Crees que le gane a Alias 1402?

-No, es imposible, es la mayor puntuación de todo el lugar.

-Oh Dios, que empiecen las aapuestas.

-Jajaja yo doy cien si ese chico gana, se ve que es todo un noob.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo te doy mis cien si él supera la puntuación.

"¿Acaso ninguno se imagina que ya hackeé el juego?" se preguntó Tim, oprimiendo un pequeño botón en su reloj, permitiendo que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

__En La Tienda De Mascotas__

Damian frunció el ceño al ver cómo trataban a los animales en la trastienda por un orifico en la pared*. Gatos, perros y aves en jaulas, ¡y la mayoría eran cachorritos!

Eso debía terminar. En ese instante.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - preguntó una empleada, acercandose a donde el niño estaba.

-Estaba buscando un gato, desde hace tiempo que quiero uno y por fin tengo el permiso de mi padre - respondió Damian, tratando de recordar lo que sus hermanos le habían enseñado sobre "no atacar por atacar y esperar el momento indicado."

Claro que si sus vidas estaban en peligro no importaba mucho, pero en ese momento estaba hablando de salvar animales. Eso sí importaba.

La empleado le sonrió amistosamente y lo guió a una parte donde había un par de gatos bebés, uno negro y otro gris con rayas negras.

Damian metió un dedo a la jaula y los gatos permitieron que los acariciara.

-¿Cuántos más tiene? - preguntó casualmente.

-Creo que hay otros siete en la trastienda, si quieres puedo mostrarte otro pero en sí todos son iguales.

-¿Y perros? - continuó el niño, fingiendo una voz de curiosidad infantil.

-Bueno, aquí afuera hay cinco, creo que adentro hay otros cinco - sonrió la empleada, cayendo en la dulce voz inocente del pequeño.

\- ¿Las aves vuelan?

-Las de la trastienda sí, me parece que el pequeño de afuera ya tiene cortada las alas.

Damian frunció un poco el ceño. No eran tantos animales, no iba a ser dificil hacer que salieran.

-¿Y solo son ustedes dos? ¿No hay mucha gente? - Damian señaló al empleado de la caja, que estaba leyendo una revista.

La empleada suspiró.

-No, no viene mucha gente, solo somos nosotros dos y él que cuida a los animales en la trastienda.

"T.t cuida."

Damian sonrió gentilmente y se alejó de la tienda. Ya estando un poco lejos, frunció el ceño de nuevo y los miró. "Esto será sencillo."

__Mientras Tanto, Buscando Comida__

"No puedo creer que ya los perdiera," pensó Bruce, "¿cómo los perdí si yo soy Batman? No tiene sentido."

Tan concentrado iba buscando por sus hijos en el último lugar en el que estarían (la misma tienda que él) que no se dio cuenta de la mujer con la que iba a- con la que chocó.

-Uh, lo siento - dijo ella.

-Descuida, Selina - dijo él sin pensarlo - fue mi culp- ¿Selina?

-¡Bruce! - cuando la ladrona notó con quién hablaba, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - qué sorpresa, no creí que tú hicieras tus mandados.

-Yo no creí que tú... compraras - dijo él, aunque sonriendo.

-Bueno, estamos llenos de sorpresas, ¿no crees? - ronroneó ella, acercandose al millonario - Isis necesita su comida.

-Bueno, Alfred no está - dijo él, comenzando a sentir de pronto más calor que lo normal ¿no estaban en los refrigerios? - ¿qué tal suena un café? Yo invito.

__En EL Restaurante__

-Dime la verdad, Selina - preguntó Bruce - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hablaba en serio Bruce - respondió ella, dejando el frappé en la mesa - ya no había comida para Isis y Holly me encargó algo para ella.

-Holly - sonrió Bruce - sabía que no era para ti.

-No - sonrió a su vez ella - prefiero las cosas que no me cuestan.

-Lo sé - dijo él, perdiendose en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Y los chicos? - preguntó la figura materna de los Robins, claramente extrañando al kinder alrededor del playboy.

-Por ahí deben andar - dijo él - les dije que no se metieran en problemas.

Selina levantó una ceja y Bruce cayó de golpe en la realidad.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que los perdiste de vista? - preguntó ella, lentamente.

-Poco más de media hora - respondió él, igual o más lento.

Selina lo miró, su sonrisa reemplazada por una expresión que significaba problemas.

-Oh no.

-Exacto - volvió a sonreír ella.

En ese momento se escuchó algo como una explosión, seguido de maullidos, ladridos y un montón de aves volando por el pasillo. Bruce salió corriendo del café y se asomó por el barandal solo para encontrarse a Damian fuera de la tienda de mascotas, un perico en su hombro izquierdo, un cachorro sentado en sus pies y un gato colgando en sus brazos.

-¡Detenganse!

-¡Alto!

-¡Hola Bruce!

-¡Bruce! ¡A un lado!

Bruce giró a su izquierda a tiempo de saltar a un lado para que Jason no lo arroyara con... ¿patinetas de turbina y motor? Detrás de ellos iban u guardia de seguridad con el escudo Palmer en su espalda y una mujer rubia de gafas. Bruce suspiró. Al menos llevaban cascos

-Oiga, ¿este es su hijo? - alguien le tocó el hombro y lo hizo girar para encontrar al gerente de la plaza junto a otro guardia de seguridad (esta vez de la plaza en general, al menos) sosteniendo el brazo de Tim.

-¿Tim?

El chico lo miró sonriendo inocentemente.

-Recibimos quejas de estafa en la sala de videojuegos - dijo el gerente - al parecer jugó con la configuración de los juegos, es decir que los hackeó.

-¡Dami! ¡Lindas mascotas! - se escuchó la voz de Dick desde abajo, mientras su patineta pasaba volando.

-¡Bien hecho Damian! ¡Volaste una tienda! - vitoreó Jason.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes, idiotas? ¡Esas cosas son de la competencia! - gritó Damian, ignorando a los perseguidores.

Bruce suspiró mientras Selina, ahora a su lado, reía por lo bajo.

-Que lindos niños.

-¿Cuánto pediría por la plaza? - preguntó Bruce al gerente, quien solo quedó sorprendido por la pregunta.

No era normal que un millonario quisiera comprar una plaza que no estaba en venta.

Claro que no era normal que un millonario fuera de compras casuales a una plaza.

No que llevara a sus hijos.

Otra lección que Bruce aprendió ese día.

* * *

**Holiwis :D**

**Listop con este capituo! yei!**

***1 - No digan nada, es fanfiction y puedo hacer lo que quiera con los personajes. Aquí Oliver sale con Dinah así que Felicity trabaja en Palmer Tech. Las patinetas las imagino como las de Volver al Futuro pero la que tiene turbinas... o esa cosa con la que sí podía ir por el agua Si han visto la pelicula lo entenderán, si no la han visto ¿qué esperan?**

***2 - Es solo un rumor... espero. ¿Quién asegura que tienen en buenos cuidados a los animales en esas tiendas? Yo apoyo el adoptar y no comprar.**

**Amo a Selina. Espero lo sepan xD**

**Okay. Para este capitulo fue como ¿Qué haría en una plaza si supiera que mi padre puede comprarla y sacarnos de problemas? o siplemente si no me mataran por hacerlo -padres... pft- así que salió esto xD Al inicio, la carrera de Dick y Jason iba a ser con carritos como de Wall Mart pero luego decidí que fuera una plaza grande y que activaran alguna curiosidad más extrema.**

**Los batichicos son buenos para conseguir "codigos" y hackear juegos para quedar en la cima xD**

**¿_Qué harían ustedes en un centro comercial?_**

**Sean sinceros :D**

**Hasta la proxima amiwos! **


	14. Aburrimiento en Waynetech - Jason

Si Bruce Wayne debió haber aprendido algo las veces que llevó a su joven protegido a las empresas, no lo sabemos.

Los empleados aceptaban el hecho de que el chico fuera del circo, por lo tanto aceptaban las veces que, en pleno aburrimiento, el niño saltaba de un lugar a otro o robaba los extintores y sillas.

Pero con el segundo chico era diferente.

Sabían que Jason Todd había sido detenido varias veces, sin contar las veces que lograba escapar. Sabían que había estado viviendo en las calles hasta que Batman lo encontró robando -culpen a Vicky Vale por la información-. Lo que no sabían era por qué el rostro de la empresa aceptaría ser tutor de alguien así.

Las miradas que recibía Jason estaban llenas de suspicacia y desconfianza.

Si iban los dos chicos el ambiente era más... Contrario a relajado.

Los empleados se preocupaban por el joven Grayson, pasaba el tiempo en la oficina de su... Tutor con ese niño que bien podría lastimarlo sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero claro él lo que hacía era sonreír a la paranoia de las personas y decir, "Jay nunca haría algo como eso."

Incluso aceptaba jugar con el menor y lo sacaba de aprietos alrededor del edificio.

Incluso prefería meterse en problemas también a dejarlo solo. Una situación extraña...

Lo bueno fue que con el tiempo, los empleados vieron en el menor, lo que los otros dos veían y aceptaron el hecho de que esos tres eran familia.

Al menos la mayoría.

-Dick...- gimió Jason, colgando cabeza abajo del sofá, mirando a su hermano en el escritorio haciendo tarea - estoy aburrido.

Dick ni siquiera levantó la mirada para responderle al niño de diez años.

-Pues desaburrete o duermete - dijo - podrías hacer tu tarea, o ver la tele.

-No quiero dormir - respondió el niño, bostezando ironicamente - no tengo y no hay nada.

Dick lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Podemos ir a explorar?

-Espera a que yo termine la mía y podemos ir a explorar.

-Pero nos va a quedar menos tiempo.

-Jason, no puedes ir solo y no puedo dejar incompleto esto. No tardaré, dame 15 minutos.

-¡Pero Bruce dijo que regresaba en 20!

Dick ya no respondió, y el pequeño le enseñó la lengua.

Jason sabía que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, no solo tenía que ver con la escuela, tambien estaba esa cosa tonta de la mini liga de la justicia.

¿Cómo lo llamaban?

¿Young Justice?

Y sabía que el chico de dieciséis años buscaba otra identidad, ya que Jason se quedaba con el puesto de Robin.

Y como buen Robin, sabía desaparecer.

Sacó el celular que Bruce la había dado para emergencias y envió un texto a Dick. El celular sonó en la mochila, tal como esperaba, y el adolescente tuvo que darle la espalda para buscarlo.

Entonces Jason se levantó y se dirigó a la puerta, no esperaba que estuviera cerrada, pero lo estaba.

_"Pff. Porfavor..."_

De su bolsillo sacó una varilla de metal y en un parpadeó ya había abierto la puerta.

Dick seguía revolviendo sus cosas en busca del celular.

Corrió por el pasillo evadiendo personas que lo miraban con desconfianza, pero ya había aprendido a ignorarlas. También había personas que le sonreían y saludaban, él sonreía de vuelta, aunque sintiendose un poco extraño.

Por fin llegó a la puerta que buscaba, el area que quería explorar.

El cuarto de prototipos.

Cuando entró a la habitación, no esperaba encontrarse con una única escalera que bajaba a un elevador. Miró una última vez a la puerta, antes de seguir su camino al elevador y oprimir el único botón que había.

-Woah...!

No pudo contener su asombro al ver el gran almacén lleno de cosas que Wayne tech intentaba hacer.

Robots, mochilas jet, televisiones inteligentes, herramientas multiusos, celulares, videojuegos, carros y medicamentos.

Sin pensarlo más de dos veces, Jason corrió al área de robots, evitando ser visto por los cinco empleados que estaban ahí abajo.

_RecordandoADick_

Cuando vio el mensaje, Dick tenía ganas de sonreír, su hermanito era un gran mocoso. Pero tuvo que esperar para eso cuando giró para ver que se había ido. Abrió el cajón en el que estaban las llaves y las encontró ahí.

_"Así que usó sus habilidades."_

Dick se permitió una sonrisa, pero la borró al tiempo en que salía en busca del niño.

_"¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?"_

Siguió bajando y recorriendo pasillos hasta que llegó a un puerta de la que provenía desastre puro...

-Oh no - murmuró, haciendo una carrrera escaleras abajo y oprimiendo varias veces el botón del elevador.

Un gritó llenó el elevador.

En realidad eran varios gritos. Al menos seis.

-¡Cuidado!

-¡Apagalo!

-¡Oye regresa!

-¡Dick!

Dick miró al robot del que salió su nombre.

-¿Ja-Jason? - llamó, obserando cómo el robot pasaba por encima de los carros antigravedad.

-¡Dick! ¡Ayuda!

-¡Ya voy Jason! - gritó de vuelta Dick, buscando algo con que llegar a la cabeza del robot. ¿Muy cliché, no?

Las cinco personas extras se agruparon en el elevador y Dick corrió hacia afuera, ignorandolos.

Su vista por fin encontró algo con que subir...

Jason oprimió otra vez el botón de apagado pero el robot volvió a dar una vuelta y un salto.

-¿Qué ching- ¡Dick!

Dick saludó desde afuera, manejando una mochila jet.

No parecía muy contento...

-Uh, ¡Hola! - saludó Jason tratando de parecer casual, pero el robot dio una vuelta más y Jason casi cae del asiento.

-¡Jason por algo son prototipos! ¡No funcionan bien! - Dick comenzó a explicar cómo apagar el robot, pero Jason no pudo evitar bostezar.

-Oprimiré más botones al asar, ¿okay?

-¿Qué? ¡Jason, no!

Pero ya era tarde; Jason ya estaba oprimiendo cualquier botón que llamara su atención.

-¡Jason, detente! ¡Ahora!

Esa no era la voz de Dick...

-¿Bruce?

El chico volvió a asomarse y se encontró con el rostro preocupado y enojado de Bruce Wayne.

El robot dio un salto y Jason cayó del asiento, jalando una palanca consigo, aunque no hizo nada, al menos hasta que se levantó y oprimió el botón de apagado una vez más.

El robot se sacudió un poco, Dick consiguió levantar el domo de la cabeza y Jason saltó a él justo a tiempo. El robot quedó hecho pedazos en el suelo, y Bruce seguía preocupado.

-¡Eso tambien es solo un prototipo! - gritó una chica de cabello oscuro con un mechón azul. - ¡No soportará su peso!

Dick y Jason intercambiaron miradas y la mochila sacó chispas, entonces ambos comenzaron a caer.

A pesar de todo, al ver la cara de Bruce, Jason no pudo evitar sonreir un poco...

Aunque al ver el suelo acercandose su sonrisa se borró.

-¡Dick! ¡Jason! - Bruce corrió hacia ellos, habían caído sobre una mesa y los papeles salieron volando.

Cuando los encontró, tanto Jason como Dick tenían cara de susto; vieron a Bruce; se vieron a ellos.

Y comenzaron a reír.

Bruce no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cara.

_"Niños..."_


	15. Bebé Nightwing 2

-¿¡Cómo que lo perdiste!?

-Diana, solo tranquilízate.

-¡Pasaron tres minutos! ¡Tres!

-Estoy seguro que sigue por aquí, sabes que siempre amo las escondidas.

-Wallace, esto no es un juego.

-¿Wallace? Enserio estás enojada, ¿no?

-Conociendo a Dick – Clark puso una mano en el hombro de Diana – esto sí es un juego.

Wally dejó de rascar su nuca y le sonrió tímidamente a la mujer maravilla.

-¡ENCUENTRENLO! – gritó la amazona, y tanto velocista como hombre de acero desaparecieron en borrones rojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wally revisó la enfermería y la cocina, los lugares en que el Dick de 9 años pasaba más tiempo… ¿O era el Wally de 11?

Como sea, el pequeño no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares pero el refrigerador sí que estaba y parecía hablarle al velocista.

-No, ahora no, bebé – murmuró Wally para sí mismo, alejando la vista del refri – tengo que buscar a un mono.

-Pero tengo pastel…

-Oh, tú sí que sabes convencerme – dijo Wally corriendo al refri, sin detenerse a pensar en el por qué el refrigerador hablaba.

O en el por qué la voz del refri sonaba por encima de él y se parecía mucho a la infantil voz de Dick Grayson.

Cuando abrió la puerta del refri, el pequeño mono apareció a su izquierda.

-¡Te atrapé! – rió el pequeño y señaló el refri antes de saltar a la barra.

-¿Qué? – Wally giró de nuevo al refri a tiempo de ver un globo inflarse y explotar, cubriéndolo de algo parecido a baba verde - ¡Espero que esto sea pintura, Nightwing!

El niño se rio y se tiró de espaldas sobre la barra.

-No – sonrió – solo es goma.

Wally abrió los ojos de par en par y trató de correr, pero al intento tropezó y rebotó contra el refri, quedando pegado a él.

-Mira, Wally – gritó el niño, alcanzando un bote de galletas oreo - ¡Las galletas de J'on!

Tomó una y la comió casualmente frente al velocista.

-Oh vamos – se quejó Wally – debes estar bromeando.

-Sí, eso hago – Dick le guiñó un ojo y saltó de la barra, dejando el bote justo a la vista de su mejor amigo.

-Creo que te quedaba mejor el amarillo – opinó el pequeño, tomando una botella e mostaza y sonriendo malignamente.

-No, ¡Dick no!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clark no sabía cómo lo hacían.

Pero estaba seguro que lo hacían.

Condenados murciélagos y sus trajes paranoicos.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien solo había un murciélago paranoico y otros cuatro que aprendieron a ser cuidadosos…

Extremadamente cuidadosos.

Suspiró y continuó escaneando la Atalaya con su visión de calor pero se encontró lo mismo de antes.

Alguien en la cocina – _"Wally… Concentrate, pequeño huracán." – _otro en la parte superior, otros dos en sus respectivas habitaciones y otra dando vueltas en el área de entrenamiento.

Cuando iba a seguir buscando a la antigua, vio una figura que no había visto antes meterse en una habitación que le parecía familiar.

-Oh, no lo haría…

Superman se dirigió a su habitación y abrió la puerta de un folpe.

-Dick, sabes que no deberías – comenzó, pero su boca se abrió casi hasta golpear el suelo al ver lo que le esperaba.

Sobre su cama, en una posición muy sensual, se encontraba un maniquí con la capa y el traje de Batman, rodeado de varias rosas y un par de piedras verdes.

Al ver las piedras, Superman se alejó rápidamente y chocó con la puerta, pero pasaron tres segundos cuando se dio cuenta que no sentía ningún efecto de la kriptonita.

Confundido se acercó otro poco y al ver que aún no había efecto alguno, agarró una y la inspeccionó.

-¡Te atrapé! – gritó alguien a su lado, haciendo que saltara y soltara la piedra.

-¡Dick!

-Esa no es kriptonita, tío Clark – sonrió el pequeño, luego repentinamente sostuvo una canica verde frente a la nariz del hombre de acero – ¡esta sí!

Superman cayó inmediatamente al suelo sintiendo los efectos de la pequeña roca.

-D-Dick, s-sabes que esto es-está mal – tartamudeó el héroe.

El niño miró confundido la roca y luego al héroe.

-¿Tío Clark? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado con un tono inocente. Dio un paso hacia él pero Superman lo detuvo.

-¡No, Dick! No te acerques – dijo, tratando de levantarse.

-Iré por ayuda – dijo el niño, dejando, a propósito o no, la canica de kriptonita a un lado del héroe.

Superman no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada fastidiada al pequeño, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado de nuevo.

"_Apuesto a que esta idea se la dio Batman," _dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, recordando una vez que Hal Jordan también lo engañó con su anillo, haciéndolo creer que tenía kriptonita, admitiendo entre risas que fue idea del murciélago.(*)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Diana buscaba al niño en todas partes.

Le parecía extraño que la Atalaya estuviera vacía.

¿Qué no se habían quedado otros tres a parte de ella y sus torpes companiñeros?

De pronto, todas las luces se apagaron y apenas si podía ver algo unos pasos delante de ella.

Sin pensarlo, hizo brillar su lazo y continuó su camino, alerta de cualquier amenaza.

-¿J'on? – llamó, entrando al área de monitores, pero el marciano no estaba ahí.

-¿Diana? – llamó alguien desde atrás, ella giró y se encontró con Superman, palido como cualquier enfermo recargado en Wally, cubierto de algo que parecía moco y chispas de galletas.

-¿J'on no está aquí? – preguntó Wally, observando el cuarto semivacío.

Diana agitó su cabeza, haciendo que Clark se recargara en su hombro también.

-Hay que encontrarlo – dijo Wally, caminando hacia el pasillo - ¿Superman?

Pero el alienígena sacudió su cabeza.

-Lo siento – murmuró – kriptonita…

Diana asintió.

-¿Cómo es posible que Nightwing esté haciendo esto?

-Yo lo conozco – dijo Wally – supingamos que hay dos partes de él ahora, una adulto y una niño…

-Siempre – comentó Diana – es algo bueno de él, puede ser tan infantil y optimista como un niño al igual que maduro y eficaz.

-Pero ahora su parte adulta es minoría con su parte infantil – continuó Wally – sabe hacer lo que hacía de adulto sin siquiera pensarlo, mientras que su infantilidad nos juega bromas como antes.

-¿Antes?

-¡J'on! ¡Estás vivo!

-¡Wally! – Diana frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver el drama de su compañero.

-Je, lo siento, me siento observado – Wally se llevó una mano a su nuca.

-Fui en busca de un refrigerio pero se acabaron las galletas – dijo el marciano, notando como Wally sacudía las chispas de la goma. – ¿Todo en orden?

-Hay que encontrar a D-Nightwing – dijo Flash.

Los ojos del marciano se pusieron verdes y asintió.

-Está en la sala de tv.

-¡DAH Wally! – se dijo el velocista – esa era la tercera habitación en la que se la pasaba, pasábamos, nosotros – añadió al ver las caras que los otros le enviaban – con Speedy.

-Vamos – dijo Superman – alerta a cualquier trampa.

-Wow, ¿él te hizo esto, enserio? – preguntó Wally, acomodándose al héroe en el hombro - ¿con una canica?

-La kriptonita de Batman es concentrada – dijo Diana – todos lo sabemos.

J'on no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la sala y encontraron al niño durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá, con un control en la mano.

Wally corrió hacia él y lo tomó.

-Miren, aquí dice "luz Atalaya" – comentó y lo presionó.

-¡No Wally espera!

Muy tarde.

Las luces volvieron al tiempo que una trampa les caía encima.

-¡No otra vez! – se quejó Wally.

Los cuatro quedaron cubiertos de goma.

Superman observó la goma detenidamente y suspiró.

-Kriptonita, aunque no me hará daño. Solo no puedo moverme.

-Genial, goma. ¡Tomará años quitarlo del traje! Mi tío prefería conseguir uno nuevo cada vez que lo llenaban de goma.

Diana y J'on intercambiaron miradas.

De pronto el fuego los rodeó, haciendo que J'on se alejara del susto.

Pero Diana lo tocó y se lo mostró al marciano.

-¿Hologramas?

Diana asintió.

J'on la miró con cansancio, recibiendo una mirada igual.

-¿Cuándo es que regresa el detective?

Dick simplemente giró y se reacomodó, aún dormido, en el sillón.

* * *

**Bebé Nightwing pt 2 después de mucho, mucho tiempo.**

**Denle las gracias a mi anonimo amigo, Kike, por la idea de la goma y el Batmaniquí sensual xD**

**(*) es de una imagen, no recuerdo de que firma era... pero la vi en fb y si lo que se publica en fb le pertenece a fb entonces supongo que puedo mencionar a fb -terminos y condiciones, chicos, le pertenecemos a fb-**

**Hasta el prox martes :D ¿quieren ver algo en especial? ¿Quieren comentar: supercaliparangaricutirimisticoespiralingoso? Comentenlo ;D**


	16. Poltergeist

**No es lo mejor pero... Tenía que subir algo.**

* * *

Dick sonrió maliciosamente al ver a Tim algo nervioso.

-¡Tranquilo Timmy! Es solo una película, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Jason parecía aburrido y comía de las palomitas sin notar nada a su alrededor, esperando a que la fila para entrar caminara de una vez por todas.

Damian tomaba de su icee, haciendo tanto ruido como pudiera, atrayendo la atención de varias personas en la fila que ya se veían hartos de la espera y del niño.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Bruce Wayne se acercó a ellos con otra caja de palomitas y un refresco; la mujer que estaba a punto de decirle algo a Damian cerró la boca y miró asombrada al millonario. Damian la miró con burla y continuó sorbiendo del hielo.

Por fin comenzaron a entrar y Dick dio los boletos. El chico que los recibía miró extrañado a Tim y Damian que aún eran niños.

-Deja de observar y has tu trabajo, boletos – Damian habló, Bruce rodó los ojos y sonrió al muchacho – no nos hubieran vendido eso si no hubiéramos tenido permitido la entrada.

Bruce empujó a su hijo por la espalda y lo hizo entrar a la sala, Dick siguió tratando de calmar a Tim quien seguía murmurando algo sobre preferir maquinas e incluso sentimientos.

-Deja de lloriquear, Drake – Damian volvió a sisear, dejando que su padre lo llevara hacia sus asientos – pareces más bebé de lo normal.

Jason, mientras tanto, continuó ignorando a sus estúpidos hermanos (al igual que Bruce, aparentemente).

Al final terminaron sentándose desde la orilla, Jason, Dick, Tim, Damian y Bruce, pero Tim dijo algo sobre Damian tratando de asustarlo y Bruce obligó a Damian a cambiar de lugar, dejándolo entre Dick y Jason mientras Tim se quedaba entre su padre y el mayor.

-Bebé – Damian murmuró entre dientes y Jason no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Pelearon contra un cocodrilo gigante, un payaso psicópata, un espantapájaros- ¡Ya enfrentaron sus peores miedos! No podía ser que el pequeño reemplazo tuviera miedo de una película que simplemente tenía mejores efectos.

Dick no paró de hablar por la media hora de comerciales, comentando las pequeñas diferencias que se esperaban entre esta y la vieja versión.

Por fin comenzó.

Bruce miró la película y mentalmente iba adivinando las acciones de los personajes en la pantalla, ni siquiera había visto la vieja versión, simplemente era tan predecible.

A su lado Tim se abrazaba las piernas y mirba aterrado la pantalla, ¿aun podía parpadear? Era cierto que con 12 años ni siquiera debería estar ahí, pero vaya que la familia Wayne conseguía lo que quería y entre ellos, siempre era Dick quien ganaba al elegir actividades.

Dick miraba la pantalla y con forme la película avanzaba sus emociones cambiaron de emoción a confusión, suspenso, sorpresa, emoción… ¿era eso una sonrisa maniaca? Como sea, parecía que a él le gustaba la película y en su cabeza iba comparando todo con la que vio en internet unos años atrás.

Damian miraba la película frunciendo el ceño, levantando una ceja… "Grayson, esto no tiene sentido. La próxima vez que decidas venir al cine, te asesinaré." Y en su aburrimiento, decidió volver a hacer ruido con el popote y el ahora medio vacío, icee.

Jason continuó comiendo palomitas, las cuales casi se acabaron en solo los comerciales, y cuando terminó con eso, trató de poner atención a la película pero en algún momento entre una ardilla y una niña loca hablando con la tv, se quedó dormido.

-¡Todd! ¡Hora de partir!

Jason abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces antes de entender qué pasaba.

-¿Terminó?

-Sí, Jason, terminó – dijo Bruce, tan exasperado como Damian.

Tim se veía más tranquilo y Jason sonrió porque en realidad, su hermanito parecía más drogado que tranquilo.

Salieron y se dirigieron a la mansión, tranquilos, sin preocupaciones, sin paranoias…

Nadie notaba que la sonrisa que Damian vestía estaba fuera de lugar.

Así fue como en la noche, Damian dejó un payaso en la cabecera de Tim, sin hacer un solo ruido. Metió una ardilla en la habitación de Jason y vio como se perdía rápidamente entre las cosas que había en el piso. Dick se salvó de las bromas, al igual que Alfred, y de lo único que Bruce tuvo que preocuparse fue que alguien estaba jugando con la corriente eléctrica.

Al menos hasta que se dieron centa que Damian solo había dejado el muñeco y la ardilla….

¿Estaban seguros sobre tener un cementerio justo en la parte de atrás?

* * *

**Haha ningun spoiler xD excepto el hecho de que dependiendo de gustos, preferencias y miedos, puede llegar a ser una pelicula aburrida-sin sentido o emocionante y genial.**

**Yo me quedé a la mitad... Quiero un payaso como ese de la nariz extensible xD (Poltergeist mis amis! Es recomendable verla en internet ;) **

**Vuelvo en cuanto pueda; no explicaré ni daré excusas, solo... gracias a quienes sigan leyendo :D**


	17. Regreso a clases y una amiga inesperada

_Regresar a clases siempre es un procedimiento largo -doloroso- y aburrido._

Jason no pudo evitar quejarse, y claro tenía que ser Alfred quien lo mirara con seriedad y le dijera que deje de gemir, la escuela era "importante".

Sí claro… Como si en ese lugar lo enseñaran a defenderse de un payaso psicópata.

-Ya verás, Jason – oh Dios, no. También Dick daría su monologo. – En tu último año las cosas serán más sencillas, en parte porque cambiaste de escuela y los profesores son nuevos así que podrás empezar desde cero, y en parte porque tú mismo elegiste las clases.

Jason sonrió internamente; si Dick supiera que todo su horario fue el resultado de una moneda y un sombrero con papelitos, seguramente su monologo sería más como _"deberías preocuparte más por tu futuro," _que _"te irá bien, hermanito."_

Bruce entró al comedor y miró a Jason.

-¿No tienes clases? – preguntó.

-Buenos días a ti también – respondió el adolescente.

-Jason – la voz de Bruce se tornó un poco de advertencia, y Jason tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreír.

-Mi primer clase es a las 2:15 – aseguró – tengo toda la mañana para mí mismo.

Bruce suspiró y Dick le lanzó una mirada entre burla y empatía.

-Claro, de todos solo tú prefieres ir a clases en la tarde – murmuró el millonario.

-Entre todos, yo prefiero recuperar el sueño – corrigió Jason, y esta vez permitió que su boca formara una pequeña sonrisa. – Descuida, aún tendré tiempo de salir a patrullar si te preocupa, regresaré entre 8 y 9:30

Dick sonrió.

-Además – dijo el mayor ex Robin – él no es el único que va en la tarde.

Bruce apuntó su tenedor a Dick.

-Universidad – el tenedor se dirigió a Jason – preparatoria. No es lo mismo.

Después de terminar de comer, Jason se reencontró con su cama.

-Oh, hola bebé – murmuró – adivina quién volvió.

Dick rio por lo bajo y abandonó la puerta de su hermano, bastante acoso por hoy, ya tenía algo para molestarlo el próximo día.

…

…

…

-¡Mierda, ya es tarde!

Alfred frunció el ceño al techo, y negando con la cabeza salió para ir por los menores Wayne.

Jason corrió al baño; incluso él mismo pudo decir que hizo tiempo record en su ducha y ni siquiera se fijó en su ropa. Su cabello seguía húmedo cuando se apresuró a su moto y no se detuvo a ponerse el casco, aunque lo dejó colgando de la parte de atrás.

Su mochila iba prácticamente vacía, y de eso agradecía al primer día ya que conociéndose tendría que haber buscado por sus libros en su habitación y eso sería otra media hora perdida.

Después de 20 minutos -y vaya que Bruce estaría furioso ante la pequeña multa que seguramente ganó en el camino- llegó por fin al edificio lleno de personas de su edad.

Su cabello, ya seco, tomó forma cuando sus manos lo alborotaron, a mitad del pasillo principal directo a su primer salón.

Por suerte su profesora no llegó sino 5 minutos después que el joven Wayne, porque por la forma en que mencionó la puntualidad requerida para el resto del año, Jason hubiera muerto en su primer día.

Sin prestar mucha atención a las reglas de clase, estudió a su grupo, con su asiento en una esquina no era tan difícil.

Había más mujeres que hombres, aunque solo fueran 3 más o 4; la mayoría, como él, iba con ropa casual, tanto mujeres como hombres, una chaqueta, una playera, unos jeans y unos tenis (claro, más hombres que mujeres compartían ese gusto sencillo) otras mujeres se variaban con blusas, faldas, shorts e incluso vestidos, zapatillas de piso y una que otra un tacón chico.

Comparando esa escuela con la antigua, esta parecía más cómoda, incluso si la otra obligaba usar uniforme.

-Hola.

Jason tardó un momento en darse cuenta que le hablaban a él, y cuando lo hizo, vio que la chica de alado lo estaba viendo cuidadosamente.

-Er… Hola.

-¿Terminaste de estudiar al grupo? – ella preguntó.

Era de las pocas que tenían ropa casual: unos pantalones negros, tenis azules y sudadera azul encima de una playera gris con un estampado verde, cuando Jason se fijó, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la frase "KILLING TIME". Una frase perfecta para la escuela, a su parecer.

Tenía cabello rubio oscuro, suelto a los hombros, con un mechón blanco a un lado, y casi por instinto él mismo se lleva la mano a su flequillo blanco; sus ojos eran verde claro y tenía una expresión de burla.

-¿Terminaste de estudiarme a mí? – preguntó, recorriéndolo al mismo tiempo con la mirada, haciéndolo extremadamente obvio.

De pronto los ojos de la chica se abrieron en reconocimiento.

-Oh mierda – murmuró para sí misma, haciendo que Jason alzara una ceja – eres ese Wayne, Jason, ¿no es así?

Jason frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué lo-

-¡Oh por favor! – exclamó ella, mirando rápidamente a la profesora que seguía hablando al frente de la clase. Luego continuó con la voz un poco más baja – cabello negro, ojos azules, el número de Empresas Wayne en tu celular. Hace dos años mis amigas nos burlábamos de que esa familia parecía más un club con esos requisitos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero- ¿¡Cómo sabes que tengo el número de la empresa en mi- Jason se llevó una mano a la bolsa de la chaqueta para encontrar perdido ese aparato.

La chica se lo devolvió con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor.

-Lo siento – dijo – solo tenía curiosidad.

¿Cómo demonios los sacó sin que se diera cuenta?

Al parecer la expresión de Jason era graciosa, porque ella comenzó a reírse por lo bajo mientras apuntaba lo que ya estaba en el pizarrón.

No intercambiaron otra palabra el resto de la hora, y Jason no pudo ni preguntar por un nombre cuando ella salió casi corriendo a su próxima clase.

Para su suerte, la tercera la volvían a compartir.

Pero ella no estaba sola.

Platicaba animosamente con una amiga, de qué, él no podía ni imaginarlo, simplemente señalaba algo en su celular y ambas reían. Su amiga tenía el cabello oscuro y vestía un vestido con una chaqueta de mezclilla y unas botas. Si las hubiera visto separadas nunca imaginaria que se llevaran tan bien.

Cuando los ojos de su compañera se fijaron en él, ella susurró algo a su amiga, quién se giró para verlo y lo saludó con la mano, y luego ambas rieron.

Jason suspiró y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo, algo difícil cuando quedaban pocos asientos libres.

-¡Muy bien, dejen de hablar! – el profesor gritó a la clase, recibiendo toda la atención posible de un montón de adolescentes en una clase de historia. – Lo primero que deben saber…

Jason decidió ignorar esas reglas también, y se sorprendió cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en su pantalón (después de la primera hora, decidió dejarlo ahí.)

"_A mi amiga le gusta tu chaqueta ;)"_

Jason levantó ambas cejas y miró a su alrededor, encontrándola con el cel en la mano y saludándolo, su amiga atenta a la clase.

"_¿Cómo demonios tienes este número?"_ lo mandó.

"_¿Enserio? ¿No recuerdas que tuve tu teléfono por como 7 minutos?"_

"_Eso me recuerda,"_ escribió, _"¿y la contraseña?"_

"_Todos los aparatos Wayne tienen una en común, lo descubrí el año pasado."_

"_¿Enserio?"_

"_Historia es aburrida."_

-¡Joven, Wayne! – El profesor llamó - ¿Le importaría guardar ese aparato, por favor? Estoy seguro que unos minutos sin él no le harán daño, a menos que prefiera entregarlo por el resto del año.

Jason pudo escuchar la risita –que se estaba volviendo molesta- de la chica.

-No, gracias – dijo – creo que lo guardaré.

"_Suerte en tu primer día." _Leyó, y rodando los ojos lo echó a la mochila.

**_MÁS_TARDE_**

A Jason nunca le importó hacer amigos, conocer nueva gente… la palabra socializar no estaba en su diccionario, y no solo porque la tacho para molestar a Dick cuando era más joven.

Pero al parecer, su no-amiga tenía otra idea en mente.

Cualquier adolescente estaría loco si no dejara al menos una hora libre al día en su horario, y al parecer ese día la compartía con su molesta compañera.

-Hola de nuevo – saludó alegremente.

-Hum – Jason solo movió la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada en el juego de básquet frente a él.

-Ten – continuó ella, tendiéndole una libreta y- ¿Pero qué- ¡Esa era _su _libreta! – noté que nunca la usaste, ni siquiera notaste cuando la tomé.

Jason frunció el ceño y la guardó en la mochila, para luego fulminarla con la mirada.

-¿Algo más que me pertenezca y haya terminado en tus manos?

Ella sonrió.

-No realmente. Oye, lo siento, me da curiosidad cuando alguien nuevo llega a la escuela, no es como que alguien simplemente decida terminar el ultimo año aquí, en especial si viene de una de ricos.

-La academia Gótica no es de ricos – aseguró Jason.

-Y aún así yo tengo que mantener una beca para- - ella comenzó, pero cerro la boca y su sonrisa desapareció por un breve segundo. – Estem, como sea, ¿quieres jugar? ¿Observar no es tan divertido?

Jason tardó un poco en notar que se refería al baloncesto.

-Ya empezaron.

Ella resopló una risa.

-Aquí no empieza ni termina – explicó – por lo que puedo decir, hay un partido desde la primera hora hasta las 6:30

-¿6:30?

-Los prefectos aparecen y corren a todo el mundo.

-Oh.

-Vamos, solo tienes que acercarte y decir que entras, ellos te darán el equipo.

Sin darle a elegir realmente, lo jaló de la mano y dejó las mochilas en ese lugar. Para gusto de Jason, ella no lo presentó y simplemente empezaron a jugar, aunque si alguien se fijara, notaría que Jason más bien pasaba el balón cada vez que se lo daban.

Era el primer día después de todo. Si lograba mantener un perfil bajo, mejor.

"_Tú sabes quién soy, pero yo no tengo ni la menor idea de tu nombre."_

"_¿No estás en medio de una clase?"_

"_¿Importa?"_

"_Haha. No, no en realidad."_

"_¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

"_Me dicen Val."_

Tres reportes, cuatro advertencias y dos partidos de baloncesto después, Jason ya estaba de vuelta a la mansión.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Dick, esperando que su hermano compartiera su primer día.

Jason lo miró por encima de su sándwich y levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué tal la escuela? – continuó Dick - ¿Estuvo tan mal?

Jason lo pensó por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que los maestros fueron lo que me esperaba – dijo.

Dick giró levemente la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de los estudiantes? ¿Mejor que en la Academia?

Jason volvió a tomarse su tiempo. En sí no había hablado con nadie más que con Val, y eso porque la chica parecía tener algo para incorporarlo.

-Sí, supongo – dijo finalmente. – No creo que les importe que Bruce Wayne es mi "padre."

Dick sonrió.

-Te dije que no sería tan malo.

-Solo fue el primer día.

_Regresar a la escuela, __esta vez__, no había sido tan doloroso ni aburrido…._

_Lo largo, en cambio, seguía en debate._

* * *

_**Su: *observa sin expresión alguna la pantalla* ¿Qué demonios-**_

**Ya sé… no lo digas.**

_**Su: ¿Tanto tiempo y esto es lo que traes? La verdad no le encuentro mucho sentido.**_

**Callate. Solo…. Salió. No lo tenía planeado.**

_**Su: Es tan normal… Da miedo.**_

**Oye! El otro capitulo de G:R termina tan mal, y mi otra historia es casi peor! Tenia que hacer algo normal no-angs por un momento.**

_**Su: Sí… creo que prefiero el angs de D'sH. Por cierto, si les gusta, o si han visto Supernatural deberían echarle un vistazo. No está tan mal.**_

**Solo que está en inglés.**

_**Su: pero no está tan mal. Está mejor que esto. *señala toda la pantalla***_

**Ugh… Okay, ¿sabes qué? Estuviste en no sé dónde todas las vacaciones, ushale.**

_**Su: Nope. Pienso ir contigo a la escuela.**_

**Hum… Como sea. El lunes regreso a clases /n\ tengo nuevo grupo y no hay nadie que conosca (a quien le hable) pq al parecer Area 4 es mucho para ellos. En fin, suerte a ustedes y que les vaya bien :D jeje…. (me basé en mi prepa, así que espero que no sea tan desorientoso. Claro que de todos modos lo de elegir horarios es mentira 7n7)**


	18. Septiembre 19, 1989

**Olvidémonos un momento en el lugar. Este capitulo toma lugar en el D.F, fecha **_**de septiembre 19 de 1985**_**. ¿Ya se imaginan de qué trata no? Al menos los que viven en México deberían saberlo. ****Amm… ****Estaba viendo la tele cuando empezó un programa de los relatos de ese día y entonces esto se me ocurrió.****No es una broma, por más que odio escribir cosas como esta (refiriéndome a que son reales) creo que… es algo importante. Humm… Así que, para quienes no sepan, el 19 de septiembre de 1985, 7:19am hubo un terremoto de escala Ritcher 8.3 (aprox.) Por sus 30 años hay una lista de 30 datos en cierta página (sopitas) y si gustan, yo les recomendaría que le echen un ojo, si están en un rato osioso.**

**Espero les guste…**

* * *

**BRUCE POV.**

Alfred y yo miramos la pantalla sin poder decir nada.

Las personas del noticiero trataban de mantener la calma. Alfred mismo cambiaba de posición, claramente ansioso, mientras sentíamos como el mundo se sacudía. La señal comenzó a quebrarse y pude notar a uno de los reporteros tratando de levantarse, claramente alguien fuera de cámara se lo impedía.

Cuando la señal se esfumó completamente, fue Alfred quien se apresuró a encender el radio.

Me sentí fuera de mí.

Inútil.

La voz de la reportera comentaba sobre edificios que no aguantaron el movimiento. Prácticamente el centro de la ciudad estaba derrumbado.

Solo podía pensar en una cosa; bueno, técnicamente en cuatro.

_Están bien, por favor Dios, ellos están bien._

Me levanté lentamente y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

La ropa formal no ayudaría a nadie.

El disfraz no podía salir a esta hora.

Mi empresa lo entendería.

Incluso estaba seguro que vería a muchos ahí, ayudando.

Solo tenía que intentar pensar en otra cosa o no sería capaz de hacer nada en todo el día.

_Solo has que estén bien_

_Ellos deben estar bien.._

**DICK POV**

_Oh Dios…_

_Esto es-_

_No es posible._

La escuela estaba intacta. Todas sus instalaciones estaban completas y de pie, en cierto modo no había razón para cancelar clases. Claro que me alivió el saber que no tendría que mostrar un justificante la próxima vez que entrara. Las personas entendían que había que ayudar.

-¡Dick! – escuché la voz de Barbara detrás de mí. -¿A dónde vas?

Oh por Dios.

Barbara estaba pálida. Manos temblorosas y ojos grandes como platos, llenos de miedo y angustia, cabello ligeramente crispado de nervios.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunté instintivamente. -¿Necesitas algo?

Ella me miró y cerró un poco los ojos, podía notar que estaba pensando en algo importante, dándole vueltas y vueltas, hasta que por fin me tomó de la mano y asintió firmemente con la cabeza.

-También voy.

Sonreí un poco, aunque no me sentía como sonreír realmente, no ahora. No hoy.

No después de lo que decía el radio.

Subimos a mi moto y nos dirigimos al centro.

No éramos los únicos que se dirigían ahí. Muchos otros estudiantes también se dirigían a ayudar.

Muchos otros corrían a sus casas para ver si su familia estaba bien.

A los trabajos de sus padres.

A buscar a sus hermanos.

Sacudí la cabeza.

_Ellos están a salvo._

_Deben de estarlo._

-Ellos estarán bien, Dick – Barbara murmuró detrás de mí, sabiendo muy bien en lo que pensaba. –Hay que ir a ayudar, estoy segura que los encontraras sanos y salvos.

Sabía que tenía que decir algo. "Tu padre también está bien, ¿sabes?" "Los policías siempre saben qué hacer, seguramente él ya está haciendo lo que pueda para ayudar." En vez de eso, tragué, tratando de deshacer un nudo que tenía en la garganta, sin poder articular sonido alguno.

**JASON POV.**

No podía creer que el día que la escuela decide cerrar es porque se cayó el mundo.

Claro que siendo cualquier otro día ese sería mi deseo diario al entrar al estúpido edificio y rodearme de su estúpida gente hablando de estúpidas cosas de su estúpida vida.

Ugh…

No podía creer que la mayoría de las personas tenían ataques de pánico, lloraban y se hacían grupito para comentar sobre lo sucedido, sobre cómo los edificios se cayeron.

¿Acaso no se les ocurría, con esos estúpidos cerebros que se supone tienen, que había miles de personas en dichos edificios?

¡Obviamente no eran edificios abandonados! No tenemos tanta suerte.

Pero cuando en serio se me heló la sangre, fue cuando el radio mencionó un hospital.

_Obviamente, Jason, no seas estúpido. Los hospitales también son edificios._

En vez de seguir enojado conmigo, decidí hacer algo útil.

Apenas me había levantado cuando una emocionante voz gritó en mi dirección.

-¡Jason! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

_Estúpidos administrativos, ni que fueramos niños-_

No.

Sacudí eso de mi mente.

_Ellos están bien._

_Debían estarlo._

-Bueno, directora – giré y la miré a los ojos, notando que ella estaba asustada. –No me siento cómodo quedándome aquí sentado si tengo la opción de ir y ayudar en lo que sea posible allá afuera.

-Pero – comenzó – tengo que llamar a tu casa, no puedes irte solo así, somos responsables de los alumnos mientras estén dentro de las instalaciones.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-Mire, técnicamente ya soy mayor de edad – dije –si Bruce habla preguntando por mí, dígale hola de mi parte. Aunque sé que él ya está allá afuera, ¡porque es lo haría él!

Sin decir nada más, y sin que nadie pudiera decir algo más, comencé a caminar a la entrada, dejando caer mi mochila en una jardinera.

Pude sentir a más personas siguiendo mi ejemplo y saliendo de la escuela.

-¿A dónde vamos, entonces? – preguntó Scarlet, una pequeña de dos grados abajo, pelirroja y siempre buscando cosas positivas en todo, a pesar de lo que ella misma vive día a día (pueden preguntarle a su cicatriz en su rostro). Me miró sonriendo, escondiendo su temor y arremangándose las mangas, dispuesta a ayudar.

Su sonrisa infantil hizo posible que se la devolviera.

-¡El dúo dinámico de vuelta en acción! –dijo, comenzamos a caminar –¡Jason y Scarlet listos para limpiar la ciudad!

**TIM POV.**

Lo primero que hice fue buscar a Damian.

Nunca creí que me alegraría llegar tarde a clases.

Quizá debería agradecerla Damian por quedarse a ver la tienda de mascotas. De nuevo.

Claro que llegando, el corrió a buscar a su amigo Collin mientras yo buscaba a Stephanie.

Cuando eso comenzó.

Aunque muchos se pegaron a la pared, mi instinto fue salir del pasillo hacia el patio. Algunos me siguieron, entre ellos Stephanie, pero sabía que otros se quedaron adentro, y que cuando el edificio se cayó, más de la mitad de la escuela estaba atrapada adentro.

-¡Drake!

Stephanie me jaló de la manga, sacándome de mi sorpresa y señalando algo entre la masa de alumnos que había salido.

Todos miraban estupefactos el edificio que ya no estaba en su lugar, el polvo manchaba los uniformes, cabello y caras, muchos tenían rastros de lagrimas también. En realidad no los culpaba.

-¡Drake! –Damian corría abriéndose paso entre los demás alumnos, acercándose a con el ceño fruncido. -¡Drake te estuve hablando! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así, creí que habías sido tan tonto como para quedarte adentro!

Collin apareció detrás de él, el pelirrojo se veía más que asustado y sujetaba el suéter de Damian por su espalda como si temiera que su amigo fuera a desaparecer.

No pude ni pensar en una forma de contestarle a Damian, tomando a Collin de una mano y acercándolo a Stephanie, quien intentó sonreírle, pero fracasó y mejor decidió sentarse con el pelirrojo esperando por que algo más pasara, como otros en el patio.

-Tranquilo, Damian –murmuré –me alegra que estés bien.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, atrapé a Damian en un abrazo.

-¡Drake! Suéltame, eso no ayuda en nada.

Cuando la subdirectora llegó y vio el estado de la escuela, y a los alumnos en el patio, palideció y corrió a llamar ayuda.

**DAMIAN POV**

Cuando Drake por fin me soltó, pude ver a una pálida subdirectora corriendo de un lado a otro, llamando por ayuda y recibiendo a los demás maestros.

_T.t así esperan que nosotros permanezcamos en calma._

No podía evitar preguntarme dónde estaban padre, Grayson, Pennyworth e incluso Todd. Sabía que ellos iban a estar bien, de todos modos. Son murciélagos, pero me preocupaba que en vez de estar haciendo lo que debían hacer como héroes, estuvieran atrapados debajo de un edificio desperdiciando tiempo.

Al menos sabía que el inútil de Drake estaba bien.

-Tenemos que ayudar –dije finalmente, atrayendo la atención de varias personas de mi grado y de más altos, curiosos e incluso sorprendidos de lo que acaba de decir, incluyendo a Drake. Torpes. –¿Acaso no estoy hablando español? Drake, tenemos que buscar una forma de sacar a esos idiotas de allá abajo.

Ante eso, algunos fruncieron el ceño, pero por la mirada que Drake me envió, el sabía que por el simple hecho de decirlo me importaban y me preocupaba.

Imbécil.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso, Wayne? –bramó un chico del grado de Tim –Deja de ser tú un idiota y mejor guarda silencio.

La amiga rubia de Drake frunció el ceño y se levantó de su lugar junto a Collin.

-No le digas nada, Robert –siseó –al menos está pensando en hacer algo.

Hu. Que chica, si Drake no hace nada seré yo quien la invite a salir, algún día.

Drake sacudió la cabeza.

-No nos dejarán hacer nada, Damian –dijo –nos creen muy chicos para ayudar, por lo que dijo Mojica tenemos que esperar a que vengan a recogernos.

_Ugh!_

_Estúpido Drake y su buen comportamiento._

Padres de familia empezaron a llegar a buscar a sus hijos.

Algunos se aliviaban de saber que estaban afuera, esperando por ellos.

Otros no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Al final solo quedábamos nosotros cuatro, viendo como escarbaban para entrar al edificio.

-Sigo pensando que deberíamos ayudar.

Drake puso los ojos en blanco, y continuó esperando a Penyworth o quien sea que llegara por nosotros.

**BRUCE POV.**

Escuché los gritos de ayuda debajo de los escombros.

Adultos.

Niños.

Adolescentes.

Ancianos.

Pude ver como un chico de la edad de Jason peleaba porque lo dejaran entrar a la zona del edificio.

-¡Mi abuela y mi hermano están ahí!

Sacudí lentamente la cabeza, ahora no lo dejarán pasar. No estaban dejando pasar a nadie a ninguna zona dónde estuviera algún familiar.

Muchos estudiantes de universidad llegaron a ayudar, diciendo que sus compañeros habían ido a otros edificios, comentando sobre la suerte de su escuela y sus instalaciones. Mi alivio al saber que ni Dick ni Jason estaban en peligro fue suficiente para ponerlos en movimiento.

-¿Bruce?

-¡Dick!

Dick se vio claramente sorprendido cuando mis brazos lo rodearon. El alivio se reflejó cuando él mismo devolvió el abrazo. Barbara nos miró y sonrió un poco, detrás de Dick.

-¿Sabes algo de Tim y Dami? –preguntó Dick, preocupado de nuevo.

Negué con la cabeza y miré el suelo.

_Están bien pero no quise hacer la llamada por miedo a que me digan lo contrario._

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que Jason está bien –sonrió Dick –y los mini murciélagos estará bien, se cuidarán entre ellos.

Asentí.

-Lo sé.

_Gracias._

-¡Hey! ¡Necesitamos ayuda con esto! –gritó alguien cerca de los escombros -¡Creo que escuchamos a alguien aquí cerca!

Asentí de nuevo y lo vi dirigirse a ayudar.

Nunca sabrá lo mucho que me haría falta.

Espero que sepa lo mucho que me importan.

**DICK POV.**

Fue tan bueno ver a Bruce.

Me hubiera gustado que supiera algo de Timmy y Dami pero sé que se preocupa, también estaba asustado de que le dijeran algo que no quisiera escuchar.

Solo espero que estén bien, que haya tenido razón al decirle lo que le dije a Bruce.

_Claro que están bien._

-Hay que levantar esto y tú entras –dirigí, señalando a un chico más bajo que yo –si ves algo nos avisas y entonces Ray entrará a ayudarte, trataremos de quitar esto de encima pero si no se puede tendrán que apurarse en lo que lo cargamos.

Los cuatro chicos asintieron.

-Muy bien, empecemos.

Entre cuatro levantamos el pedazo de concreto tapando una pequeña entrada, en cuanto estuvo a buen tamaño, el chico, Adam, entró a gatas con su linterna.

-¡Ray!

Asentí, y Ray dejó su lugar, los tres restantes hicimos más fuerza para mantener la entrada despejada. Esto sería más fácil si las autoridades ayudaran.

_Quizá Jason tiene razón y el gobierno son sólo unos pedazos de-_

Tos me devolvió al lugar y vi como una niña rubia salía arrastrándose del hoyo, seguido por una mujer muy parecida a la niña, ambas llenas de polvo y sangre, ojos llorosos y heridas.

Barbara corrió con los paramédicos y revisó a la pequeña mientras los otros checaban a la mayor, llevándolas a una zona dónde ya había otro hombre siendo revisado, de otro lado del edificio.

Ray salió del hoyo respirando entrecortadamente, ojos grandes en shock y la mano que llevaba con la linterna se había puesto blanca de los nudillos de tan fuerte que la estaba sosteniendo.

-¿Ray? –llamé, esperando por Adam que regresara -¿Dónde está Adam?

Ray me miró, pálido, al parecer era el color del día en las personas.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza y se dejó caer, comenzando a llorar.

-Estábamos ahí ayudando a la niña cuando alguien más nos llamó de poco más allá –señaló a mi espalda, dejamos caer delicadamente el concreto en su lugar de nuevo, acercándonos a él –pero cuando Adam se acercó, algo tronó y se resbaló, había cosas que –tragó – había muebles amontonados y creo que le cayeron encima. El paso a quienquiera que nos llamó quedó tapado.

Miramos a Ray sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Entonces me acerqué y lo envolví en un abrazo, dejando que llorara en mi hombro.

-Estará bien. Lo encontraremos.

Ray asintió y se levantó. Dispuesto a seguir ayudando.

A pesar de lo que acababa de atestiguar.

**JASON POV.**

-Yo quepo bien por ahí –Scarlet dijo –solo necesito una lámpara y un chocolate.

Le lancé una mirada, ahora no tiempo de juegos.

Ella lo notó y se disculpó con los hombres y mujeres que también estaban ayudando, pero una enfermera de uniforme manchado le sonrió y le tendió un pequeño chocolate.

-Sé que te lo agradecerán –sonrió la enfermera, Scarlet lo tomó y sonrió de vuelta, entrando en la pequeña entrada que habían hecho, una de las mujeres hablándole con indicaciones de qué hacer.

-Necesitamos más personas como tu amiga, ¿sabes? –la enfermera me habló –positivas, dispuestas a ayudar. Muchas otras personas solo ven lo malo de las cosas y no hacen nada.

Sonreí y asentí.

-Y muchos ni siquiera se imaginan por lo que tiene que pasar ese pequeño mono.

Ella rio ligeramente, haciendo parecer extraño todo a su alrededor.

-Jason –ofrecí mi mano.

-Joanna –saludó de vuelta –Jo es más corto.

-Scarlet –Scarlet apareció entre nosotros, saludando a la enfermera como si nada, fruncí el ceño y la pequeña solo rio.

-¿Encontraste a alguien? –preguntó Jo.

-¿O solo te comiste el chocolate? –pregunté yo.

Scarlet fingió inocencia dramáticamente.

-¿Engañarlos por un pedazo de azúcar? ¿Yo? –sonrió –se lo dí a la mujer de allá. –Terminó, con una sacudida de mano hacia la zona de salud, donde estaba una mujer con un yeso en la pierna y un chocolate en a mano esperando que la revisaran.

Jo sonrió.

Scarlet sonrió.

Yo sacudí la cabeza.

-Bien hecho, pequeño mon-

-¡Aquí hay algo más!

Miramos hacia dónde estaban sacando más escombro. Scarlet ya estaba acercándose y tuve que mirar dos veces para estar seguro que ya no estaba a mi lado.

Mono escurridizo.

-Yo iré –dijo.

-No, esto es más peligroso –dijo la mujer cargo –no podemos mandar a una niña.

Scarlet estuvo a punto de replicar pero puse una mano en su boca y me ofrecí.

-Yo voy.

La mujer pareció querer decir lo mismo sobre mí, pero se lo pensó mejor y asintió.

Me quité mi chamarra y me arrodillé en la entrada.

-Tienes que moverte lentamente –explicó la mujer –no sabes que tan estable es aquí.

Asentí y me deslize, entrando a un pozo de polvo y restos de cemento.

Si me preguntaran como se veía aquí dentro, decir que el edificio estaba de cabeza era un comienzo. Todo estaba destruido, no había más que escombros, tierra, polvo, objetos puntiagudos, rocas, muebles…

Un llanto.

Pero no solo un llanto.

_Mierda._

Un bebé.

¿En qué parte del hospital estaba?

Llegue al origen del llanto y quite algunas cosas para encontrar a un bebé todo rojo llorando con toda su fuerza.

-Shh, tranquilo.

¿Qué se supone que hiciera con ese bulto de carne?

En cuanto lo tomé en mis brazos, su llanto se apagó un poco. Sus ojos recorrieron mi camisa hasta mis ojos y no se desviaron por lo que parecieron horas.

-Oh Dios –murmuré. Era el día de no creer cosas al parecer, ya que si me hubieran dicho que me encontraría a un bebé casi recién nacido vivo después de horas debajo de los escombros del hospital, no lo hubiera hecho.

Él no fue el único.

-¿Jason? –Jo llamó, desde que salí me miraba curiosa, no había soltado al bulto y yo mismo lo llevé para que lo revisaran. Sus ojos seguían recorriendo mi rostro.

Levanté la cabeza y le sonreí.

-Es solo que –no tenía idea de qué decir –esto es…

-Lo sé –ella sonrió y se limpió una lagrima de su rostro –lo sé.

Scarlet apareció a un lado de mí, y le tendió al bebé un puerco de peluche en miniatura.

-¿De dónde demonios sacaste esto?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Aún teníamos mucho que hacer.

**ALFRED POV.**

Llegué a la escuela para encontrarme con una mujer pálida despidiendo a los alumnos con sus familias y ayudando en lo que pudiera con su edificio. Pude ver a muchas familias estresadas porque sus hijos estaban atrapados.

Pude ver a los Wayne esperando en el patio, junto a una rubia muy conocida y un pelirrojo muy amable.

-Damian, Tim –llamé. Pude ver la alegría de los chicos al verme, aunque uno lo escondio casi al instante –cuanto me alegra que estén bien.

-Bien, Tim –dijo Stephanie –voy a ir a mi casa a ver cómo están las cosas, te veré luego.

-Hasta luego señorita Brown –me despedí.

Damian frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo, el chico estaba pálido y seguía llorando en silencio.

-Tranquilo, Collins –dijo el pequeño Wayne –estoy seguro que están bien. Puedes venir conmigo y les llamaremos desde la mansión para que sepan que estás allá.

Collins reprimió un gemido pero asintió.

Yo asentí a Damian, el chico era muy bueno para su propio gusto, y sonreí amigablemente.

Cuando legamos a la mansión, Tim se dirigió al despacho de Bruce, no tenía que preguntar para saber que ya estaba planeando en enviar ayuda económica, sin poder ayudar en mover escombros a su edad.

Damian parecía querer salir a ayudar en lo que fuera, pero su pequeño amigo lo mantuvo en la sala tratando de distraerlo del destino de sus padres.

-Estaban en un edificio del centro –decía Collins entre llantos –algo de seguros.

Miré la lista que había hecho de los edificios que se cayeron con temor a que mi memoria tuviera razón.

El Edificio de Seguros Leo fue uno de los edificios en desplomarse completamente. Hasta ahora no habían encontrado a nadie.

Al menos no con vida.

* * *

**Si... Creo que me fallo mi tiempo en subirlo.**

**Recuerden que una de las replicas fue hoy, 20 de sept. a las 19:x hrs. Suena muy loco no? Pareciera que ese fue OTRO temblor-terremoto pero seguía siendo un eco del del día anterior.**

**En fin. Sean felices. Duerman poco. Coman mucho. Dejen su opinión ;)**


End file.
